Sailor John: A Pirate's Vendetta
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: After much waiting and planning, the time has come for Sailor John's grand plan to be put into action. Everything has been leading up to this moment, the moment where the rogue pirate finally enact his long-awaited revenge against Thomas the Tank Engine. Can Thomas and his friends band together and put an end to John's destructive rampage? Will Sodor ever be the same again?
1. The Engine Who Knew Too Much

It was a cloudy day on the island of Sodor, and a few miles from the Sudrian Prison Morgue, Sodor's military was on a training course to transport supplies and materials from Brendam Docks brought in by the Navy. A tramper had just arrived with a load of supplies and munitions. To run a platoon of soldiers, you have to be prepared to take on any job. One of the most difficult and dangerous was handling the group naval munition ships.

On this day, Edward had been sent to keep watch for large tramper ship that was to be towed in from the base off the coast, usually a familiar and safe routine. But it had been a rough journey for the ship, and as if that wasn't enough, Edward had to suffer General Malcolm's military personality. He was the leader of all the Sudrian military and felt as though he needed things to start being done to start the training course.

"Attention! Attention! You! Edward!" snapped Malcolm.

"Attention-nothing. I'm finished here and moving out," replied Edward.

"Oh, no you don't! Not til I've checked things out!" insisted Malcolm.

"By all means, do your check, General, but I'm needed elsewhere," said Edward.

"THIS is a vitally important tramper, Edward! And YOU'RE under jurisdiction. Obey orders, and wait til I've done my inspection!"

"I AM under jurisdiction; Sir Topham Hatt's. Therefore, I must obey him, with all due respect."

"Aha! We'll see about that, lad! Edward, here! Wait! Stay right where you are! That is an order!" But Edward kept huffing away. "Upstart old timer! I'll teach you a lesson or two! And then you'll know what orders are all about!"

Edward went back to the docks' shed to talk with Salty. "Ohh, Salty. General Malcolm's orders are mad. Orders before common sense in military terms."

Salty sighed. "I know, mate. I don't like him either. Keep a sharp eye, Edward. We'll need your help with this tramper, so keep those trucks in line. As if I haven't done this exercise since the start. Report to me when the ship arrives. I've plenty of shunting to do. They'll be loading munitions and fuel off from the same tramper that is due to arrive tonight. Dangerous business."

"I'll keep a watch, Salty," said Edward. And he set off again to rest somewhere where he could watch out to sea.

"We should work together, not fight each other," Salty sighed to himself as he left to further plan the munitions unloading process.

General Malcolm had gone off to find another engine to help make other arrangements. "YOU there!" he shouted. "Who are you?"

"Porter, sir," said the engine.

"Well, Porter, round up some of the fire brigade and send them to the military field now!" ordered Malcolm.

"I am standing by, awaiting orders to proceed to help Cranky and Carly unload the tramper when it arrives," said Porter.

"Those orders be cancelled!" snapped Malcolm. "I'm the General, and I command YOU to find the fire brigade NOW!" And he marched away.

"Aye, sir," grumbled Porter.

Just at the entrance to the docks, the Fat Controller was announcing the instructions for the naval exercise to some of the Steam Team.

"Alright. We have a naval maneuver to all help with. Remember, this is serious business, so no shortcuts. Use your designated lines. You know what the navy is like. Your loads are munitions and fuel to gather from the tramper. So take care how you puff."

"Uhh…this means we'll have General Malcolm pushing us around! I can't stand him! We are engines, not soldiers!" said James.

"He is gravely mistaken to be bothering with us!" agreed Henry. "But you do make a mistake…perhaps you'll be stuck with him!"

"No talk like that about the navy, James, or you WILL have to face General Malcolm!" eyed the Fat Controller. All the engines laughed.

"It's not funny!" huffed James. "I would be most disgraced to have him look down on me!"

"Alright now!" said the Fat Controller. "We must all take our positions. James! You help Edward and Salty arrange the trucks for when the tramper arrives, and do NOT wander or get conceited."

"Yes sir," said James.

Thomas sighed. "Sir, we're just as bad off with James' complaining. He's more trouble than he's worth."

"Really, Thomas? After you went to the Mainland?" Percy smirked.

"Thomas," said the Fat Controller. "You must go to Vicarstown Goods Yard and collect a train of oil and take it to the Sudrian military field."

"Right, sir," said Thomas.

"James can be is a pain in the funnel," said Percy.

"Percy, go to Arlesburgh and see if you can find any other engines to assist." Percy went on his way too.

At the Dieselworks, Diesel was arranging for a fuel transport to Brendam to support the military exercise…or so he was instructed. A dangerous operation but worth a great deal to the military, who put Diesel in charge of transporting the fuel. He had two diesels ready to transfer the fuel...but with different intentions.

"Now listen, you two. Towing this lot's the tricky bit," Diesel said to Sidney and Paxton. "Sidney? You take the first load."

"R-Right," Sidney said, a little concerned.

"Escort these fuel loads carefully. Go slow and don't take any nonsense from any steamies. If they come too close, find a way to scare them off with a threat, but DO NOT damage them. I have special orders from Sailor John himself. And watch out for that stubborn fool, General Hector. Your job is to deliver this fuel directly to the tramper at Brendam. If Sergeant Malcolm gives you different orders, ignore 'em and refer him to me. Just keep it steady. Paxton, you go next."

"That General told me he was in charge and that I must obey orders," said Paxton.

"You are. Mine, remember that," ordered Diesel.

"I'll remember that, Diesel." And Paxton set off with the other load of fuel.

"Be mindful, Paxton. This trip's worth twenty diesels…If we don't get blown up. One wrong mishap with those munitions and this fuel, and they'll be scraping engine parts all over the Docks. Right, easy does it..."

Later that day, Thomas had collected the oil and was on his way to the military field. He was waiting at a signal coast…when General Malcolm showed up again.

"Ahoy there!" called the General. "You with the oil train…Thomas! Move and move fast! That's an order"

Now Thomas knew the military must be respected for their position of authority, but if he was being picked on, he had plenty of spunk. He was not afraid of the general's stubborn personality if it showed to everyone. "Calm down, General I am taking this oil to your field as told by the Fat Controller!" he retorted.

"I'm in charge. I gave orders and move! I order you to move, you MOVE, and that oil is conscripted for a military purpose. If I wish to move you, I WILL! I'll mark you down with a demerit if you're late!"

"I'm always on time!" argued Thomas.

"Live up to your name, and MOVE IT!" demanded General Hector. The signal went green and Thomas moved on with the oil tanks, fuming. But from a fair distance on the railway, Diesel 10 had heard some of what was said, and set off to find Sailor John…

Later that evening, Ryan was working just outside Arlesburgh as the sun was setting…when he suddenly heard an alarming voice. One he had not heard for almost three years.

"Yes, Diesel 10…what news do you have for me?" Sailor John! Ryan very carefully snuck closer to the voices…until he saw Diesel 10 and the pirate talking together. Ryan had known about Sailor John's escape and had been wondering about it in the past…but now, his fears were proven right.

"I have learned…that the military are on a training course to transfer supplies, fuel and munitions from the Docks."

"Munitions?" said Sailor John.

"Yes," said Diesel 10. "They would work as a prime tool for your little plan at Vicarstown Station. A few diesels can help with collecting some."

"Ahh, yes. Very clever, Diesel 10," said Sailor John. "Our chance is just waiting right there for us to take it!"

"And I also know the perfect bait to lure that blue puffball to you and take your revenge once and for all," added Diesel 10.

"Don't tell me, mate," said Sailor John. "I know of whom you speak…Emily."

Ryan's eyes popped with alarm at that name.

"Thomas cannot resist her in any way," said Diesel 10. "If we capture her, it will provoke him into action in no time. She'll be the perfect bait for your little fish!"

"And then I'll catch HIM," Sailor John exclaimed delightfully.

Before either diesel or man could discuss any further, they suddenly heard a hiss of steam and a sudden crank. Ryan had tried to leave to warn other engines, but his brakes were still locked on.

"RYAN!" Sailor John roared. "I was wondering where you'd be!"

"Sailor John," Ryan glared. "I heard everything just now. You'll be exposed soon enough!" Then he took off, properly this time. Sailor John was sought after getting Thomas, but he remembered too well that Ryan helped Thomas overturn the ship and ultimately get him caught by the police. Now that he had heard vital details of the final plan, Sailor John would not let him escape.

"Run him down. After him, my loyal diesel," Sailor John ordered. He climbed on board Diesel 10, then called out to the purple engine. "Sir Topham's rules won't save you now, Ryan! This diesel only obeys me!"

In that instant, Diesel 10 gave chase, crashing his claw wildly. Ryan sped away as fast as his wheels would move, but Diesel 10 glided right along after him. Ryan rushed through Arlesburgh, barely missing a few trains and signals, and Diesel 10 kept crashing his claw. Ryan was a fast engine, but he was utterly hopeless against Diesel 10 and Sailor John, two of Sodor's greatest enemies.

Eventually, the chase led back to Harwick…up towards where Thomas recklessly pushed the flatbeds of rails and sleepers past the danger signs. Then Diesel 10 managed to corner Ryan. Just ahead was the hole leading down to Calles Cavern where Thomas fell in and discovered the ship.

"There's nowhere to hide, Ryan!" roared Diesel 10. "You will not get away this time!" Suddenly, Ryan was bumped forward, breaking through the safety barrier, and plummeting down into the cave. He landed with a splintering crash and went skidding further inside, eventually crashing into a boulder and knocking him out.

Diesel 10 and Sailor John just stopped at the ledge and looked into the cave. They saw Ryan completely shattered and incapacitated at the bottom of the cave. Now how were other engines going to be warned about what would happen next?

"What shall we do now, Sailor John?" asked Diesel 10. "At least he can't warn anyone now."

Sailor John turned to the big diesel. "No more loose ends, mate," he said. "That was too close, having him find out our plans...We have to put our plan into operation now. Get me two more henchmen and set them up at the docks for those munitions. Be sure they're armed and out of sight when that tramper arrives. And round up some diesels to get those supplies to Vicarstown."

"With pleasure," said Diesel 10.

* * *

It's finally here. After so much planning and preparation. Yes, this chapter, and the next one, are very obvious adaptations of the TUGS episode "Munitions". I thought it would be appropriate given that Sailor John is an ex-navy member. So, hopefully, there will a chapter at least daily or close to daily, we'll see how it all goes. Anyway, this will be seven chapters in total, and this was just the first stage of the final battle. So until then, be prepared for explosions! Leave your reviews and we'll see you with the next chapter.


	2. Fire Across the Docks

Ryan had been sent to a knock-out in Calles Cavern after he had listened in on some of Diesel 10 and Sailor John's planning. But now that Sailor John had a close run-in with Ryan, he decided to go to action immediately. When Ryan had been found, he was immediately lifted out of the cavern with severe damage and was urgently brought to the Steamworks. Needless to say, the other engines were quite badly shaken from this ordeal.

That night, the tramper had arrived as planned, and the munitions were being unloaded, along with the transferred fuel. Diesel, Sidney and Paxton were all there to gather the munitions…only to smuggle them back to Sailor John once they had dealt with the fuel. One single slip-up could spell disaster. Worse still, Sailor John and two of Murphy's lackeys were hiding in secret, armed with rifles stolen from the S.S. Kathryn, planning to shoot the munitions and blow up the tramper's dock.

"I'll be glad to get rid of this lot," Diesel said. Even he was nervous about the dangers this exercise presented.

"Attention! Attention!" called a familiar voice.

"Oh no, here we go," groaned Diesel.

It was General Malcolm. "I need the fuel and munitions as soon as possible! Move aside! You, the black diesel shunter! Move!"

"Eh? What, mean me, mister, do you?" Diesel sniffed.

"Yes, you, mister! Move those trucks of fuel! The munitions come first!"

"We can't move these trucks while the tramper is being unloaded," Salty said fearfully.

"Mind your own business, old diesel shunter! This is my pool, I say what goes!"

Salty grunted dreadfully.

"Move along, Salty. Diesel and Paxton have their parts to play," Sidney whispered.

But Diesel had his own ideas. "Shut up! Salty's right. We are NOT moving our trucks, you filthy scumbag!".

"I want this fuel unloaded now!" snapped Malcolm. "I'm in charge, so obey orders!"

Sailor John did not like the fuss he was hearing from General Malcolm. He was just about to pull the trigger and fire at the munition trucks lined up nearby Cranky and Carly…when he heard a familiar whistle and almost dropped the gun.

"What's going on, General? The schedule says I'm next to transfer these fuel trucks for the tramper." It was Thomas.

"Don't you start, Thomas. Wait your turn," ordered Malcom.

"I'm coming alongside," said Thomas. "This tramper is being unloaded, and it needs my load of fuel. I've got my order's too!"

"Who's orders?!"

"Sir Topham Hatt's," said Thomas.

Sailor John could see everything and was very angry now. He did not plan whatsoever for Thomas to be here. This was completely against his intentions. He did now want Thomas to be destroyed just yet, and he turned to his assistants.

"Hold your fire!" he demanded. But even as he said that, both men opened fire, and hit one of Diesel's fuel trucks, setting it on fire.

"Oh no!" gasped Sidney.

"You IDIOT!" Diesel roared at General Malcolm. "You know what's in our trucks! Sidney, Paxton! Get clear. Those trucks could blow!"

"Emergency! Emergency! CLEAR THE AREA IMMEDIATELY!" The Dock Manager's voice shouted through a loudspeaker.

"Await my orders!" roared General Malcolm.

"Save yourselves! Thomas! Get clear of those fuel trucks and get out of here!" shouted Salty.

"My trucks are clear, but General Malcolm won't tell me what to do next!" cried Thomas.

"I know what to do. Stay still and don't panic!" urged Malcolm.

"General, those trucks are ON FIRE! Let me through! Come on, Salty!" cried Thomas. Salty tried to move…but he couldn't.

"My engine's cut out!" Salty gasped.

"Edward, his engine's out! I'm getting him out of here!" said Thomas as he began to switch to Salty's line to pull him away.

"Thomas! NO!" called Edward. "Get out of there!"

"He's right! Move!" called Salty.

Big Mickey could see the burning trucks. "Go, Thomas, Go! Keep going! The tramper will could catch fire and blow very soon!"

"Don't you move away from those trucks!" Malcolm demanded. "My orders say I am loading fuel HERE!"

"You can load the fuel after we're all clear. Salty, what should I do with him?" asked Thomas.

"Give up on him, Thomas," said Salty. "We don't want any more of his orders."

"This is a mutiny! Bring him back immediately! You will unload the fuel! Obey orders! Obey orders! Orders is orders!" shouted Malcolm. But Thomas took Salty anyway and started making his move to get somewhere safe.

Sailor John was gaping in panic. For once, he wanted Thomas to get out and save himself…so he could kill him later as planned. But suddenly, another gunshot fired at the tramper as it slowly moved nearby Cranky and Carly. The tramper's fire began to build on deck. Then a sudden explosion blew Cranky's base.

"Oh no! Cranky's going down!" wailed Diesel.

"Look out everyone! He's going over!" called Salty.

"Cranky! CRANKY!" wailed Carly.

Cranky suddenly saw a chance to save the engines and threw his hook out to the tramper and caught hold. Then as he slowly toppled over, he pulled the tramper along as much as he could…until he toppled over to the side and bumped into Carly…who then bumped into Big Mickey! They both fell back on their side while Cranky kept falling.

"CRANKY!" yelled Thomas. "CARLY! BIG MICKEY!"

Cranky fell right down and leaned over just in shallow water.

"That was too close!" gasped Thomas.

"It took real skill to make that move," Salty said gravely.

"He saved us all for sure... But the fire's getting out of control!" said Thomas.

"The Dock Manager will be calling the Search and Rescue Centre. Belle and Flynn should be here any minute. Just wish they were here now..."

"Belle and Flynn won't be able to much against this! LOOK AT THAT TRAMPER!" called Paxton. The tramper's fire grew bigger and bigger,

"Grease and Oil!" Sidney gasped. "Those were truly big explosives!"

"There's more to come yet!" huffed Diesel. "Just you wait. We could have succeeded for Sailor John if that miltary twit never arrived. What's on board will rip her apart."

Suddenly, a spark from the explosions landed in one of the fuel tankers Thomas had brought. The fuel tanker caught fire.

"Thomas! One of your fuel tanks caught fire!" shouted Edward.

"And it's fully loaded! I must get it away!" Thomas shouted as he made haste towards the tankers.

"No, Thomas!" shouted Salty. "Stay back! If it blows, you'll be taken with it!"

"I'm doing it for all of you!" called Thomas, as his driver hastily uncoupled the burning from the rest of the train.

Meanwhile at the Search and Rescue Centre, Belle and Flynn had received the call of emergency and were on their way. After a while, they saw an orange light in the distance.

"What's that?" asked Flynn.

"What, Flynn?" asked Belle.

"That. The orange light dancing around the bend," said Flynn.

"FIRE!" they shouted together as they sped down to the rescue.

But by now, the fire had spread to the tramp steamer with the munitions, setting them all up in flames. The tramper blew up from the inside, and the fire began to spread to other dangerous chemicals through the docks, creating a threat of the fire spreading out further to the island. Thomas could feel the heat from his burning tanker building.

"It's really hot," he panted.

"Diesel! Look at Thomas!" called Paxton. "What is he doing?"

"Don't know. But better him than us," smirked Diesel.

Thomas kept pushing as fast as he could to get the burning tanker out of the docks. He didn't bother getting coupled up to it. If he did, he wouldn't be able to escape if the tanker exploded. At that moment, Belle and Flynn rushed to the docks, followed shortly by the fire brigade.

"Ahh! About time you arrived!" said Salty. "Stop the tramper's fire!"

Belle and Flynn got to work and started spraying water all over the fire. The fire brigade helped as well, and finally, the danger began to subside.

Just outside Brendam, Thomas was still shunting the burning tanker away, but he could see it was about to blow any moment. He left the tanker in a siding and just began to reverse…when suddenly, the tanker blew up and all Thomas saw was orange and yellow lights, and he heard an ear-splitting boom.

All the engines looked to where the explosion came from and knew it was Thomas.

"Oh…Heavens…" gasped Edward.

Sailor John heard the explosion and saw the burst of light too. Then he turned to the two lackeys.

"Come back with me! NOW!" he yelled as he seized them both and disappeared into the night.

Then at that moment, the tramper sounded off with one more booming explosion, and began to capsize. It sunk into the water and with one final blast from its smokestack, it sunk out of sight. But by then, Belle, Flynn and the Fire Brigade had managed to stop the fire from spreading any further.

"Well done, Belle and Flynn!" called Paxton.

"But…where's Thomas?" asked Edward.

"Oh, matey," said Salty. "Who knows? But that was very noble of him to do for us…"

Only five minutes later, as the smoke died down, the Dock Manager made an emergency call to the SPD. Phelps was the first to answer the phone in his office and hear everything that had happened. He listened to everything very carefully…then felt anger creeping up inside him.

"Thank you, sir. We'll be right over tomorrow morning," he said before he hung up.

"What is it, Dan?" asked Gallagher. It did not take long for Phelps to tell him what happened and about fire across the docks…all because of General Malcolm's hasty, stubborn and reckless orders. The chief was most incensed by the news when they told him everything too.

"Okay, Dan," said the chief. "This needs to be addressed first thing. Tomorrow morning, I think it's time we get a court order to place Malcolm on probation, and, if necessary, demote him."

"Excellent solution, chief," said Phelps.

The next morning, fog was covering all of Brendam Docks. Salty and Porter were there. After hearing about what happened, Gordon and Henry came by too to see what had happened, accompanied by the Mayor of Sodor. General Malcolm was there too, wringing his hands in worry for what happened that night He did not expect or intend to put the engines in such danger.

"Thomas should have been back by now," said Porter.

Salty looked down gravely. "He must have sacrificed himself for us all. Everyone salute the No. 1 Blue Tank Engine…for saving us all from-"

"Wait! I know that whistle!" said Porter. Then out from the fog, Edward appeared. And just behind him, he was pulling…

"THOMAS!" cheered all the engines. Thomas came out of the fog with Edward. He was sooty, and burnt in some areas…but then, just over his right eye, a thin, but clean scar was drawn. Added to that, his buffers were completely melted off.

"Thomas, how did you ever get out of that mess?!" exclaimed Henry.

"Well, just as I started reversing from my tanker…it blew up! I thought for sure I'd be blown up with it. I didn't think I'd survive…but thanks to the fire brigade I did. They put out the fire before it could spread further and melt me down completely...and then Edward found me and brought me out here again!"

"You are the luckiest...cleverest and the bravest engine around, Thomas!" cheered Salty and Porter.

"Well, I've done many different jobs," said Edward. "But never did I think I'd be hauling Thomas out alive after such a frightfully dangerous chaos! You deserve great honour and praise, Thomas! You really are our No. 1!"

But then, all the engines turned onto poor General Malcolm.

"YOU, General. WHAT the flaming HELL were you thinking?!" snarled Gordon.

"My orders were final," said General Malcolm. "Our military course needed the munitions and fuel quickly…"

"You almost KILLED everyone here!" huffed Gordon.

"Me?!" complained Malcolm.

"Yes, you killer!" shouted Porter. "Cranky, Carly and Big Mickey are all out of proportion…all because of YOUR orders! What kind of army allows a general like THIS?!"

Suddenly, a familiar car sped up and stopped right by Thomas and Edward. Phelps and Gallagher stepped out and approached the General.

"General Malcolm. As of this morning, you're on probation, threatened with demotion," Phelps said as he handed Malcolm the probation order, signed by the judge that morning.

"…Whatever for?" Malcolm asked.

Phelps did not move a muscle as he spoke. "Basically for being asshole. But specifically for endangering all of Brendam Docks and for conspiracy to violate the military code."

Malcolm was still holding to some of his stature. "I've got no problem with the military code, Phelps. The only problem here is you."

"And YOUR problem is your mouth." Phelps drew the recording panel, given to him by the Dock Manager just as they arrived, and played it.

 _" **I need the fuel and munitions as soon as possible! Move aside! You, the black diesel shunter! Move!"**_

 _" **Eh? What, mean me, mister, do you?"** Diesel sniffed._

 ** _"Yes, you, mister! Move those trucks of fuel! The munitions come first!"_**

 _ **"We can't move these trucks while the tramper is being unloaded,"** Salty said fearfully._

 ** _"Mind your own business, old diesel shunter! This is my pool, I say what goes!"_**

Phelps suddenly clicked the panel off and snapped his fingers to Gallagher. "Cuff him!"

"Yes! Take that infernal, savage ANIMAL with you! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM NEAR MY ALLY!" Gordon roared. He was so angry, he was shaking and sparks leapt from his funnel as Gallagher marched over and cuffed Malcolm's hands behind his back.

Henry steamed up too to speak out against Malcolm's utter stupidity. "If I may, Mr. Mayor, you would do well to teach the General to hold his tongue when our engines' lives are on the line!" he hissed.

"General Malcolm, you dishonor me," the Mayor said angrily.

General Malcolm began to protest, but was quickly stopped. "I KNOW MY PLACE!" shouted the mayor. "It is time you learned yours! Phelps, Gallagher, take the General back to the military field. As part of his probation, see to it he reports immediately to the reconditioning camp!"

"Yes, sir," said Phelps. With that, General Malcolm was escorted to Phelps' car and placed in the back seat. At that moment, a small platoon of soldiers came by to see what had happened and they were surprised to see the General in handcuffs.

"W-what's going on? What's happening, Mr. Phelps? General Malcolm, what happened?" they all asked frantically.

"Most of the munition and fuel was lost, all three cranes collapsed, and Thomas was almost killed…all by my disgraceful doing."

"What? What did you do?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I ordered the fuel to be transferred with the munitions. When you break the law, you pay the price." With that, Phelps and Gallagher drove away to put General Malcolm to proper business…

Back at the Dieselworks, Diesel, Sidney, Paxton and Diesel 10 were all idling in silence, while Sailor John was waiting furiously for any word on the fire across the docks…when Seymour Murphy radioed in on him.

 **"Johnny,"** said his voice.

"Seymour? What news from last night?" asked Sailor John.

 **"Thomas is alive. Melted buffers, soot, mild burns, and a scar over his eye. He survived at the very least."**

Sailor John sighed with relief. "Thank you, Seymour. Over." He then turned to the two lackeys who had shot the tramper and caused the explosion.

"You IDIOTS!" he shouted. "How DARE you disobey me and almost cause Thomas to die!"

"You wanted Thomas dead, did you not?" asked one of the lackeys.

"That is MY JOB! YOU HEAR ME?! MY JOB!" shrieked Sailor John. "I cannot trust you anymore, and for that, you have lost every last chance you had!"

He suddenly seized one of their guns and shot them both dead. All the diesels, except Diesel 10, widened their eyes and shuddered to themselves.

"We must move on to the next step, Diesel 10," said Sailor John. "Before we take Emily, we need to cut off their authority. We move to Sir Topham Hatt and his family next. The engines will be worried and lost without him. I'll leave that to the doctor."

"Very good," said Diesel 10.

* * *

Again, this is clearly a TUGS "Munitions" adaptation, and it was a fairly messy chapter to do corrections and adjustments to in post editing. But either way, yes, I gave Thomas a scar. Why, you probably all asking? Cause I thought it would be interesting, and no it won't be a permanent scar, I know scars can't fully heal, but these are engines we're talking about, not humans. Therefore, I'm pretty sure that the engines don't share the same healing process as humans. Anyway, that's that done, next chapter is obviously dealing with the aftermath of these events, and the really begins to start. So leave your reviews and we'll see you with the next chapter.


	3. Dead Men Tell No Tales

After a wide scale inferno at Brendam Docks, overturning Cranky, Carly and Big Mickey, and capsizing a tramper full of munitions, Thomas was taken to the Steamworks to have his buffers replaced. When he arrived, he was turned round on the turntable to be checked over…he could see the Fat Controller standing there, shaking slightly after hearing such frightening news. Then Thomas's eyes suddenly fell upon Ryan's battered and crippled form. He was still unconscious from his fall into Calles Cavern, but luckily, he was still mendable and would eventually return to service.

"Good Heavens, Thomas," gasped Victor. "To say you were brave could not be more of an understatement. You surely saved everyone at the docks through what you did."

"Thank you, Victor," Thomas groaned from the scar on his eye. Then he suddenly heard Emily's whistle as she came rushing in in a desperate state after she had heard the news that morning.

"Thomas! Thomas, where are you?!" she cried as she stopped right by the turntable.

"I'm right here, Emily," said Thomas. Emily looked and gaped as she looked at the damage he was dealt. After looking at the black burns on his sides and his sooty face, she shuddered when she saw the scar.

"Oh…dear God, Thomas!" she gasped. "You're alive! Thank goodness, my star!" She then took a deep breath, then let off a hiss of steam in relief.

"Well, Emily," said Victor. "It's nothing short of a miracle that Thomas escaped alive with such little damage in the end."

"I'm ever-so thankful for Edward finding and bringing you back, Thomas," said the Fat Controller. "Now…please excuse me…" And he walked out of the Steamworks.

"But Thomas…" Emily said…then she squealed with utmost joy. "I'm so happy you're alive! Had I lost the love of my life just after losing Lawrence…I couldn't possibly live on alone!"

"Well, I'm right here, alive and well, Emily…except for my repairs," said Thomas. "I couldn't leave my friends in danger. I know my decision was impulsive, reckless and deadly…but I never would have needed to take that risk…if it weren't for General Malcolm's incredibly dangerous and betraying decision to transport both fuel and munitions from that ship at the same time! If he just let us work as we could, that NEVER would have happened!"

"Well, where is that General?!" Emily huffed. "I don't care if he's a general; I'm going to steam him up! Pardon the expression."

"I appreciate your feelings for me, Emily, but that is really not necessary," said Thomas. "The court has ordered him on probation and to be reconditioned. If he doesn't cooperate…they will demote him…maybe even fire him from the military."

"Oh. Never mind," said Emily. At that moment, Victor rolled up beside Thomas.

"A little bad news, Thomas," he said. "There are no spare buffers at the moment. Until a new set is made and sent here, you'll have to wait here."

"Hmm. Alright," said Thomas. Soon, workmen arrived to start what work they could do on Thomas, while Emily stayed a little while with him. Some of them worked to clean the soot off, some checked his burns, and two special workmen tended to the scar over his eye, touching it carefully with a cloth soaked in water.

"Does it hurt, Thomas?" asked Emily.

"Not very much, Emily," said Thomas. "It'll heal in good time. But I still can't help but wonder…what caused that inferno to begin with? They just suddenly caught fire with no warning...what if Emma's words are true?"

"Do you mean our conspiracy theory we all had together?" asked Emily.

"Yes…it must be what she said to me. This was certainly a deadly event…"

Emily agreed with Thomas, but then had to leave to help the other engines to clear away the debris from Brendam Docks. But soon, she'd fall upon a most unexpected event…and an answer to why she lost Lawrence so suddenly.

The Fat Controller, meanwhile had stopped by his doctor's office and was talking to Dr. Frederick. His mind was in a terrible state after nearly losing Thomas and all three of his Brendam cranes. Dr. Frederick, of course, had been on board the Express when Seymour Murphy murdered Lawrence Rider and confirmed his cause of death with Phelps and Gallagher.

"I just HAD to see you, Dr. Frederick!" he gasped. "This is all just too much for me to take!"

"I see," said Dr. Frederick.

"First Sailor John broke out of prison, then the Kathryn Heist ensued, Mr. Duncan lost a worker to an explosion at the Arlesburgh Ballast chute, and so many people dying from morphine injections! It's all so sudden and so tragic!"

"I understand," said Dr. Frederick, beginning to look left and right ever-so slightly.

"But only recently, three more burdens are upon me!" The Fat Controller continued, panting from his fear. "Lawrence was killed on board the express, Ryan nearly lost his life down Calles Cavern…and only yesterday, Brendam Docks was almost completely destroyed!"

"Yes. This is serious business," pondered Dr. Frederick. He rose from his desk and began walking back and forth in his office, behind where the Fat Controller was sitting.

"I am highly convinced that Sailor John is the root of it all!" the Fat Controller accused. "Every single ONE of these issues must have involved him in some way! And he surely must have gathered some followers to help him out!"

As the Fat Controller spoke, Dr. Frederick looked and felt more and more nervous. The accusations were eerily accurate to his mind. It made him remember Sailor John's orders earlier that morning after he killed his two lackeys. Then he saw his chance. On his shelf was a crystal ball. He silently took it from the shelf and stood over the Fat Controller's chair.

"I have no idea who to trust or what to believe at this point…" the Fat Controller sighed heavily. "With all these disasters happening, anyone could be working for him…I could be in danger and I never noticed it before!"

"You have nothing to fear, Bertram," said Dr. Frederick. He sounded very calm and controlled. "Nothing…at all." Then, as silent as air, he tossed the crystal ball right into the air…and it fell heavily, right on top of the Fat Controller, knocking him out! As he collapsed to the floor, Dr. Frederick looked down, feeling great regret and shame overwhelming him. He nearly cried at what he just did. But he had orders from Sailor John to fulfill. He shakily walked back his desk and placed a call to Murphy.

"Sir Topham Hatt has been taken care of, Mr. Murphy…he is ready to be taken away…" he said.

For the next two hours, the engines on the main line began to notice that the Fat Controller was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the Fat Controller?" Edward asked at Wellsworth Station.

"No one's seen him lately," said Percy. "What can we do without him?"

"We'll just have to stick to our orders for today," said Edward. "I do hope nothing's happened to him. If anything has…I don't know what we'd do." The other engines felt the same and tried to keep on with their current work…but they also carried mild concerns if something else happened based on their conspiracy theory from before. Of course, there were others who could look after the railway if the Fat Controller wasn't around, but there was no clear answer yet…

One hour after that, at Topham Hall, Lady Hatt was beginning to panic over where her husband was. No one had heard or seen anything about him for the past three hours since he left to visit the doctor.

"Perhaps he's busy trying to forget his worries, madam," said the butler.

"Even my husband wouldn't be away this long, even if he was worried!" panicked Lady Hatt. "What if Sailor John or any of his men picked him off?! I must call the SPD!"

With that, she ran to the telephone and called the SPD.

"Sudrian Police Department, what's the emergency?" answered the chief.

"Chief? It's Lady Hatt. My husband's been missing for three hours! Will you please send Detectives Phelps and Gallagher to come here and investigate his whereabouts?"

"Of course, Lady Hatt," said the chief. "I'll send them at once."

"Thank you, chief!" gasped Lady Hatt. But no sooner did she hang up, when a knock came to the door. When she answered it, there was Seymour Murphy.

"Seymour? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Hatt," said Murphy. "I've heard of Bertram's disappearance and came as fast as I could to check on you and the butler."

"I see…but what do you know about my husband's current position?" begged Lady Hatt.

"He paid your doctor a visit after visiting Thomas at the Steamworks…but no one has heard of him since then…it was not what I was expecting to hear at all, dear me…"

The butler could hear Murphy and grew suspicious. Murphy seemed abnormally calm about the situation. So, when no one was looking, he switched on the Hatt's tape recorder to collect the conversation.

"Seymour…is it true that Sir Topham is missing?" asked Lady Hatt. "I say we call the doctor and ask him if he knows anything! I've already called the SPD for Phelps and Gallagher to help me!"

Murphy paused at those words. He remembered talking with Phelps after Lawrence's death and he knew how capable Phelps was of solving crime. As such, he tried to change Lady Hatt's mind.

"Hmm…I don't think the SPD would be necessary, dear," he said. Lady Hatt was about to rebuff these words…when suddenly, two of Murphy's men shattered the window from behind Lady Hatt and attacked her and the butler.

"What the-HELP! STOP IT!" wailed Lady Hatt. One of the men seized Lady Hatt and bound her in ropes. Then to her fright and horror, the other man shot the butler dead. "NO! GOD, NO!"

"Back to business now," Murphy grinned as he telephoned his home, where Sailor John was waiting for an update.

"Johnny, Lady Hatt has been captured now…and the doc has dealt with Sir Topham," he said. "I'll await your further orders."

"No! NO!" wailed Lady Hatt.

Murphy hung up and turned to his men. "Alright, boys. Take her away. Let the butler rot here for Phelps to find. After all...dead men tell no tales." With that, the three men scurried out, taking Lady Hatt with them…but none of them saw that the entire fiasco had been recorded, thanks to the butler's now vital decision.

Twenty minutes after Murphy and his men ran off, Phelps and Gallagher arrived at Topham Hall, only to become alarmed when they saw the door open…then the shattered window. They kicked the door open and held their guns out, ready to fire…but nothing happened. They explored the mansion carefully, looking for Lady Hatt and any evidence they could use. But then they found more shock when they saw the butler's body, issuing blood from his shot.

"Well, Shay…" murmured Phelps. "Whoever killed the butler must have been the one who broke in."

"Too right, Dan," said Gallagher. "Wait…what's that there?" He pointed to the recorder on the table where the butler turned it on. Both detectives saw it was still on recording mode. Phelps immediately thought it could have picked up the sound of what happened. He hit the "Stop," button to end the recording, then rewound the tape.

"This could be a long shot, Dan," said Gallagher, somewhat skeptically.

"I know, but we've no other leads, and this might be our only one," replied Phelps. Then he hit the "Play," button.

 _ **"Seymour…is it true that Sir Topham is missing?"**_ asked Lady Hatt. **_"I say we call the doctor and ask him if he knows anything! I've already called the SPD for Phelps and Gallagher to help me!"_**

A pause ensued for a few moments…then Murphy's voice was heard.

 _ **"Hmm…I don't think the SPD would be necessary, dear,"** he said._

Suddenly, a shattering sound was heard, then Lady Hatt's voice yelled in alarm.

 ** _"What the-HELP! STOP IT!"_** wailed Lady Hatt. After some scuffling, a gunshot and thud were heard, followed by another wail from Lady Hatt. _**"NO! GOD, NO!"**_

 _ **"Back to business now,"**_ Murphy's voice said. **_"Johnny, Lady Hatt has been captured now…and the doc has dealt with Sir Topham. I'll await your further orders."_**

 ** _"No! NO!"_** wailed Lady Hatt.

 _ **"Alright, boys. Take her away. Let the butler rot here for Phelps to find.** **After all...dead men tell no tales."**_ Footsteps were heard last…and then silence. Up until Phelps and Gallagher were heard barging in.

Gallagher stopped the recorder at that moment and walked over to the wall. "Seymour Murphy…Seymour Murphy…" he whispered. "That's definitely his voice!"

"I KNEW that traitor was up to something," Phelps growled to himself.

"Dan, look over here!" called Gallagher. He was pointing to the Hatt's notice board. Phelps came over and took a look…and there was Seymour Murphy's home address, right there for them to see and write down. And somewhere else on the board, the doctor's clinic, located on Knapford High Street.

"Shay, call a coroner to take the body away for further investigating," ordered Phelps.

"But Dan…we don't know where Murphy took the Hatt's. There's no clue, even in the recording of a location!"

"Great Scott, you're right, Shay!" Phelps exclaimed. "We must approach the doctor first, right away!" With that, both men ran out and drove to the nearest telephone booth, where Gallagher called for a coroner to come to Topham Hall. After that, they rushed off to find Dr. Frederick's clinic…

Murphy, meanwhile dropped back at his house to briefly update Sailor John on the matter.

"Both Hatt's are cut off and in our grasp, John," he said. "The engines have no leader now! What do we and the diesels do next?"

Sailor John remained quiet for a few moments as he comprehended his good news. The Fat Controller and his wife were captured with no trace. He was so close to what he wanted now. It was just a matter of time before events would really begin to change.

"Stupendous!" Sailor John laughed delightfully, clapping a little. "Now-now…it's time…to hunt the angel!"

* * *

And now with the Fat Controller out of commission, the engines are all ripe for the picking. With no controller, how will the engines cope on their own? You may have to wait a chapter of two, because as the final quote suggests, the next chapter features Emily being hunted down, by two certain diesel twins...you can stop bloody asking for them unnamed Guest, and you know exactly who you are! While Phelps and Gallagher will receive a huge dump of information. Until next time, leave your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter, cause things are really about to get good!


	4. Honour Among Thieves

Dr. Frederick was sitting in his office, feeling more foolish, heinous and mistaken than he ever felt in his life.

"What have I done? What have I DONE?" he asked himself. "Why did I agree to that pirate? Let myself go insane? What shall become of us?"

Suddenly, his phone rang. When he answered it, there was Murphy's voice on the line.

"Doc? We've captured Lady Hatt. Now Johnny's ready to make his next move. We're very close now…but that's not the point. I called to warn you that the SPD are on their way to your office. But do not worry. I've sent reinforcements to cover you up. When Phelps and Gallagher show up, dispose of them…or else. We can't afford any more loose ends and close calls."

"Yes, Mr. Murphy," said Dr. Frederick before he hung up. After that, he stood up and pressed his head against the wall. But he would suddenly change his mind quite dramatically in just a matter of time that day…

Even though the Fat Controller was missing, some of the engines kept working away with what jobs they were given. They were still busy clearing away the debris from the fire at Brendam Docks. Among the engines tasked with helping out was Emily. She had just collected a load of debris from the docks to take to the Scrapyards.

As she made her way to the Scrapyards with her load, she recalled how she almost lost Thomas forever…and it made her sad all over again about losing Lawrence so suddenly after he met her again. It seemed so unfair…and it made her wonder even more if the engines' supposed conspiracy theory of all the tragedies being linked together was true…and perhaps her driver's death was also part of some grand scheme.

She eventually made her way to the Scrapyards and delivered her load of debris. As they were dealt with by Reg, she slowly huffed away and began to lose herself in thought again. Like the Fat Controller, she was overwhelmed with worry and thought as well.

"Losing Lawrence…almost losing Thomas…" she whispered. "It's not fair at all!" She almost began to cry when she suddenly heard a diesel horn. Emily stopped right where she was and listened intently. No sound was heard. She then closed her eyes for a moment or two…then suddenly, a familiar, slithering voice broke the silence.

"Hello, Emily…" Emily looked up…there was 'Arry, grinning right into her eyes. He suddenly reversed to the track beside Emily…when Bert suddenly ambushed her from behind. He pushed her swiftly down her line, with her whistling in alarm until he crashed her into an old shed. In that instant, her driver and fireman were knocked out from crashing forward upon impact.

"What is going on?!" cried Emily.

Bert oiled smoothly from behind and began pulling her out of the shed. "My apologies, miss," he snickered.

"Help!" Emily squealed. 'Arry grinned joyfully at their accomplishment…when suddenly, they heard a siren in the far distance.

"Ohh!" gasped 'Arry. "Bert! Get out of there! And bring the princess!" Bert began pulling Emily out of the shed as fast as he could. The sirens became louder…followed by Phelps' voice from the street.

"It has to be nearby!" he said. "Find that doctor's clinic!"

"Hurry, Bert!" urged 'Arry. Unfortunately for Emily, Phelps and Gallagher turned off and drove down another street before she could call for help again. 'Arry then buffered in front of her.

"Begging your pardon, Lady Long-Funnel," snickered 'Arry. "But Diesel 10 would like a word with you…" With that, Emily, dazed, confused and frightened all at once was being taken to the Dieselworks.

Meanwhile in Arlesburgh, Skiff and Captain Joe were preparing to give another tour of the harbour. Captain Joe had anchored Skiff down and his sail were opened…but hidden behind the small village, Diesel was spying on the Railboat, and waiting. On board Diesel…was Sailor John, disguised in blue overalls as a driver…waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

After a few more minutes, Captain Joe headed to the lighthouse, leaving Skiff alone. This was Sailor John's chance.

"Alright, Diesel…" he whispered. "Make your move…but don't ambush until I order you."

Diesel approached Skiff and a calm, casual manner, pretending not to notice the Railboat and admiring the ocean at the end of the pier. Skiff knew Diesel could be trouble, but didn't worry very much. He was anchored down and wouldn't move. Diesel continued to stare out to sea…while Sailor John looked back to see that his chance would come.

Eventually, there was no one else around. Sailor John silently exited Diesel's cab and ran over to the lighthouse. He went inside…just as Captain Joe was returning.

"What? Sailor John! You're-" But the pirate tackled Joe and knocked him out. He then checked outside again to see there was no one else around again. With his chance right there to take, he ran back to Skiff and removed his anchor, placing it back in his hull.

"Captain Joe?" said Skiff, not able to see who was behind him. "Are we ready?"

But Diesel suddenly reversed to Skiff's line and bumped into him. Sailor John climbed back into his cab and ushered his real driver to perform the next step. He got out and tied Skiff's chassis to Diesel's front coupling.

"Diesel, what are you playing at?!" demanded Skiff.

"Oh, Skiff," laughed Diesel. "We're taking you to see an old friend. You just keep quiet my way!" Skiff was then turned around, facing the ocean, and Diesel roughly shunted him into the buffers so hard, it knocked Skiff unconscious too.

"Excellent work, Diesel," Sailor John chuckled. "Now, take him back to the Dieselworks. We have everything and everyone we need now…I just need Diesel 10 for something else to do…"

In the Steamworks, Thomas had most of the soot cleaned off, and his burnt spots were about to be painted over. But his buffers still had not arrived. For the past few hours, he had been wondering what had happened since the Kathryn Heist. After he nearly got killed at Brendam Docks with the munitions and fuel, he was strongly convinced that Emma was right.

But he was also wondering about Emily. After she was heartbroken again by Lawrence's death, Thomas prayed she was alright and that another tragic disaster would not befall her or any friends of hers. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Ohh…where am I?" Thomas, Victor and Kevin all looked. Ryan had awoken at last after his crash in Calles Cavern. He was still dazed and confused after such a severe accident. As such, he didn't know where he was, until he saw Thomas and Victor.

"T…Thomas? Victor?" he said as he regained his senses. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's us," said Thomas.

"What happened to me?" asked Ryan.

"Oh, we heard what happened, Ryan," said Victor. "Diesel 10 chased you all the way to Calles Cavern, then you were hurled all the way in!"

"Hmm…yes, that's right," said Ryan.

"But before that, do you remember anything before you were chased? Do you know what led up to it?" asked Thomas.

Ryan looked at Thomas with urgency and fear. Now was his chance to expose Sailor John and Diesel 10 as he warned them of.

"I was hoping to tell you this if I wasn't chased down, Thomas," said Ryan. "I was working in Arlesburgh…when I heard Sailor John's voice again. I snuck up to hear what was going on…and I saw Diesel 10 working with him. They were discussing a plan to use the military's munitions to blow up Brendam Docks…"

"I thought so!" exclaimed Thomas. "They certainly succeeded with that! Maybe that's why I was there…to be set up and blown to death!"

"But it gets worse…for you, that is, Thomas," said Ryan. "I heard them talking of a plan to capture Emily…and use her to draw you in, so Sailor John could finally lay revenge on you. After that, they spotted me and chased me down…"

Thomas listened to Ryan's words and grew very scared. It seemed clear as to why she hadn't returned to see him that day. She was indeed being targeted by Sailor John, just to use her as a weakspot to pay Thomas back after getting him arrested. He knew Emily to have unsafe situations before…but he never imagined she'd be used as a means to lure him into a trap…but it didn't matter to him. Thomas would not give up by doing nothing, even if he didn't have buffers.

"Victor, let me leave! I'm going after Emily!" he demanded.

"But Thomas, you're not fit to leave without buffers," corrected Victor.

"To Hell with my buffers!" huffed Thomas. "I can still function and huff along! I need to protect Emily before she's caught!"

"That's exactly what Sailor John wants you to do!" panicked Ryan. "Then he'll get you! Stay here!"

"I know Sailor John wants me," said Thomas. "But THAT is the point! Emily's life and safety are much more important to me than my own! I am finding her and bringing her back!" With that, Thomas turned round on the Steamworks turntable and stormed out, not taking any notice of Victor and Ryan's pleas. And so, Thomas set out to find Emily…and face Sailor John again.

Meanwhile, Phelps and Gallagher finally stopped by the doctor's clinic, right on Knapford High Road.

"This is it, Shay," said Phelps. "The first half of what we've been working for. Take a look around."

Suddenly, multiple gunshots split the air. Murphy's reinforcements for the doctor had already arrived beforehand and were firing from all directions at both men. Phelps and Gallagher ducked under the car's doors and windshield for cover. Then while the gunmen reloaded, Phelps and Gallagher exited the car and began firing back.

"Watch it, Dan! You've got two men just to your left!" cried Gallagher.

"Right on it, Shay!" Phelps replied as he opened fire on the moment then made a run through more gunfire and firing back wherever he could. Gallagher barely missed being shot a few times, but in the end, both men emerged victorious and managed to kill all the gunmen.

"Now…which floor is it?" Phelps said as he checked the charts outside the door. "Here! Dr. Frederick, Room 210, Fifth Floor. Reload your gun!"

And both men burst inside and scrambled upstairs to the fifth floor, then down the hallway, all the way to room 210.

Dr. Frederick had heard the gunfire outside and just opened his window in an attempt to escape, when a bullet suddenly shot right to his left and blew a hole in the wall.

"Hands in the air, Frederick!" shouted Phelps' voice. Dr. Frederick turned around to see both detectives had caught him.

"Shay, keep this mad doctor still while I investigate further," said Phelps. He walked slowly through the office, looking for anything suspicious. His eyes glittered intently as he scanned the room…until he stopped short at looking in the rubbish bin. There, perched on top of all the other rubbish and lightly spotted with blood…was the crystal ball that knocked out the Fat Controller.

"Jesus H. Christ," Phelps exclaimed out loud as he fished the ball out of the bin. "Dr. Frederick! WHAT is your crystal ball doing in the rubbish bin, spotted with blood?!"

"I…uh…" began the doctor.

"Well!" snapped Phelps. "Let's see what other secrets you're hiding!" With that, he yanked the medical cabinet's door open, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bursting Boilers," he said. "What the HELL is this?!" Memories of the Black Caesar case flew back to Phelps as he hauled out one more big stash of morphine stolen from the S.S. Kathryn. He then threw it all on the floor and seized Dr. Frederick's collar.

"Explain yourself RIGHT NOW, Frederick!" Phelps roared.

Dr. Frederick had no hope of getting away. His guilt and shame overwhelmed him and he had to speak.

"Very well, sirs," he sighed. "I can see no way out…and I think it's time you know everything, ever since the Kathryn Heist."

"Is this anything to do with Seymour Murphy?" asked Gallagher.

"Yes…it is, sirs," said Dr. Frederick. "Seymour Murphy is the one who planned the Kathryn Heist in the first place! He found Sailor John shortly after his escape, and he offered him refuge in his home to hide and prepare his revenge on Thomas. He proposed to John to steal the weapons and morphine on the ship to use for his plan…then Murphy approached me and made me take a majority of the morphine, threatening to kill me if I didn't! I prescribed the morphine as medicine for my patients…then John and his men performed the explosion at Arlesburgh!"

Phelps and Gallagher remained silent as they listened to every word Frederick said. It was all becoming clear at last.

"When Emily's original driver, Lawrence Rider came to visit, Murphy had received word from Sir Topham about the matter. Murphy had always held a deep grudge against the Stirling Single class…and that included anyone involved with the class of engine. As such, he intended to kill Lawrence on the express with more of the morphine. He placed me on board and made it look like Kurt was the real killer, so he could escape! Sirs…your rumors are true! Sailor John and Murphy's men are the cause of all these tragic casualties on Sodor!"

"I don't believe this…" said Phelps.

"And one other thing, sirs…that crystal ball there…I used it to take out the Fat Controller when he came to see me in a very bad position of mind after everything that was happening since the Kathryn Heist! From there, he was taken away, then Lady Hatt was kidnapped by Murphy! Form there…I don't know what Sailor John intends to do to the two of them or what he'll do next!"

He paused while Phelps and Gallagher looked in astonishment at everything they had been told. Dr. Frederick spoke again, more sincerely.

"But right now…I am very grateful that you have come for me. A prison will be much better than living in insanity and grief! Everything that has been happening has driven me half insane already."

"Sir…" said Phelps. "Will you testify in court that Sailor John and Seymour Murphy are the culprits of the Kathryn Heist and the following events?"

"Yes sir," agreed Dr. Frederick.

"Very well," said Phelps. "You are under arrest. Come along now."

"I want to see NO ONE anymore!" said Dr. Frederick. "Not even my family or friends. I do not even want a solicitor! Just take me and throw me into a stone cell and NEVER let me out!"

"We will oblige. I promise," said Gallagher.

"One more thing, sirs!" Dr. Frederick pleaded. "Go to Murphy's house and search it out! You will find all the answers you need there! Stop those men…save Sodor…save its people and engines!"

With nothing else to say, the doctor turned around and willingly put his hands together to allow Phelps to cuff him and take him away. But just before Phelps could apply the first cuff, the doctor's grief reached its pinnacle. He suddenly tore away from Phelps and hurled himself out through the open window, falling all five stories…right onto the top of a car, crushing it and killing himself.

Gallagher and Phelps ran over to the open window and looked down. They could see Dr. Frederick's fall had crushed the car roof down and the windshield had shattered.

"Ooh…didn't see that coming," said Gallagher.

"This suicide may complicate things, Shay," said Phelps. "But there was a honorable sense of justice within that doctor. There seems to be honour among thieves."

"Duly noted, Dan," said Gallagher.

"Now, let's get to Murphy's house…and let's settle this. Let's settle this FOREVER." The two detectives then rushed out of the clinic, down the stairs and back to the car, hell-bent to find out the last details and bring justice to all the misdeeds Sodor had been affected by.

* * *

We're more than halfway done! So, Thomas is finally on the hunt and the detectives have gotten their major lead, and we're about to receive the backstory of Seymour Murphy - his reason for hating Emily and the Sterling Single class will finally be revealed in the next chapter. As for Dr. Frederick's suicide, that is another inspiration from *L.A. Noire*, with Frederick being based on Dr. Harold Stoneman from the Vice Desk case *The Naked City*, Frederick's suicide being identical to his characters inspiration, consumed by guilt and insanity. Either way folks, the next chapter is primarily the main reason why this story is M-rated, cause it's arguably the darkest chapter by far...which means it gonna be a damn good one! Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!


	5. Murphy's Law

Evening was just beginning to fall over Vicarstown Station. Diesel 10, Seymour Murphy and Sailor John were both just outside the station. Sailor John had been lowered down over the ledge of the viaduct by a rope by Diesel 10's buffer to help him plant munition explosives underneath the viaduct for the last step of his plan to get back at Thomas at last.

"How long will this take, John?" Seymour called. "I have some business with one of our captives to settle!"

"Nearly there, Seymour!" Sailor John called. "We'll get what you want soon enough!" And he resumed placing explosives under the viaduct. Every ten minutes, Diesel 10 hauled him back up to collect more explosives until they were all planted and ready to explode upon detonation.

"There," said Sailor John after Diesel 10 helped him up for the last time. "With the viaduct gone, no one will leave Sodor, or enter it. Come along now, Seymour. It's time to finalize my revenge…"

In the Dieselworks, Emily, Skiff, the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt were all trapped, being guarded by Den and Dart, who truly did not want anything to do with all of this at all. Sidney and Paxton both looked guilty and afraid for everything they had been forced to do as well.

"Den and Dart!" The Fat Controller shot angrily. "I demand an explanation this minute! Why in Sodor's name would you do this and side with Sailor John?! I knew diesels could be troublesome before…but NEVER did I think they would support crime and destruction!"

"We don't want anything to do with Sailor John, sir…or Diesel 10," said Den.

"He forced us to follow his orders…or he would have done something terrible to us. He wouldn't say what," said Dart.

"We wanted nothing to do with this at all either," added Paxton.

"Yes sir," said Sidney. "Paxton and I were worried when Diesel ordered us to take that fuel to Brendam. We didn't feel it was right…but heaven knows what Sailor John would have done to us!"

"Well, for that matter, HOW did Sailor John come into contact with all of you?!"

Before any diesel could answer, Diesel 10 returned with Sailor John and Murphy. Both men stepped down. Murphy approached Emily, and Sailor John approached Skiff.

"Skiff, my old friend…and traitor! It's been too long, I must say," Sailor John said sarcastically.

"You villain!" Skiff flared with anger. "I have no regrets and feel no guilt over betraying you to find my chance for a new and happier life!"

The Fat Controller turned his attention to Murphy. "Betrayal, Murphy! Why in all your years on Sodor would you work with John under our noses?!"

Murphy turned to the Fat Controller with a cold expression. "I would never have told you if there was any threat against us at the moment…but as no one knows where you are, I can reveal everything now…I joined this pirate because we both thought on similar lines. We both wanted revenge. Sailor John obviously wanted to get Thomas back for his imprisonment…but I…I saw a chance to avenge my father."

"What?" said the Fat Controller. "No one here killed him…not even when you first came here and worked for me!"

"I know that, you fool," Murphy hissed. "It was a steam engine who killed him…and that steam engine class is right there." He pointed right to Emily.

Everyone gasped, and Emily was suddenly shocked. "What the hell are you playing at, Murphy?! I never killed ANYONE and never will!"

"I am all-too aware that you didn't kill my father, Emily…but it was a Stirling Single who took his life nonetheless. One of your brothers, back on the Great Northern Railway killed him…" Seymour Murphy could feel his memories as a child creeping back to him as he told his story.

"I can remember it all too well…When I was just a young child, my father and I lived together on the Great Northern Railway. My loving father was a rail enthusiast and a guard too. I used to love steam engines. Particularly Stirling Singles. My father even let me travel in his brake coach. I was also eager to ride right inside a Stirling Single one day."

" _Please, father? Could I ride in the cab of a Stirling? I love them so much!_ " A young Seymour said to his father on the platform.

" _You seem to really love these beauties, don't you, Seymour?_ " His father said, placing an arm on his son's shoulder. " _Well, perhaps I could talk to the driver when I get the chance. I think it would be exciting for you to ride with the driver and fireman._ "

" _Really, father? Thank you!_ " Seymour cheered as he hugged his father.

"And so, he did make an arrangement with the driver," Murphy continued in the Dieselworks. "A few days later, I was looking forward to having an evening ride in the cab of that very Stirling Single…and on that day of hoping…anticipating…about to get my wish…that's when everything went wrong."

"What went wrong, you overreaching snake?!" the Fat Controller demanded. Murphy shot a glare back at him then continued.

"That Stirling Single came back after a journey as evening was just beginning to fall," said Murphy. "My dear father went over to help uncouple the coaches, then he would take me on my ride. As the police said upon investigation, he signalled the driver to take off after he uncoupled the coaches…but then that engine suddenly moved backwards instead of forwards…and my father was still between the coaches."

Emily's heart jumped. One of her brothers had unintentionally killed a child's father, even though it was a complete accident.

"I heard engine sounds where I was waiting…then I heard panicking and screaming. I came running down…and there were my father's legs, hanging limp between the coaches."

" _Father! Come out! Please! …FATHER!_ " the young Seymour had screamed with fright when he saw the accident. But then a workman touched his shoulder.

" _I'm so sorry, lad. He's gone,_ " he said sadly. The next half hour was spent with police arriving on the scene and investigating how it all happened.

" _Driver, exactly WHAT could have happened?_ " an officer asked the Stirling's driver.

" _Well, officer…_ " the driver confessed. " _There's a chance that maybe I didn't lock the reverse lever in place…hence why my engine slipped between forward and back._ "

" _Well, whatever the mistake, I can see this poor boy's father was crushed and killed in an instant. He didn't stand a chance,_ " said the officer.

" _This is highly unusual, sirs,_ " said one of the investigators. " _I cannot see why Mr. Murphy would have no reason to believe the train would suddenly change direction. MY best lead can be that not locking the reverse lever is a simple, but common forgetfulness all of us befall._ "

Seymour could not listen anymore. He collapsed against the coaches and sobbed, devastated over his father's death. Back home, he continued to cry after dinner, and even when he went to bed, he still cried. When he finally stopped crying, he got out of bed and looked out his window to the moon. After what felt like hours of staring outside, something changed inside Murphy. His love of steam engines suddenly dissolved into very powerful hatred…particularly to the Stirling Single, and anyone having to do with that class of engines. And it was on that night that Murphy learned the expression of "Murphy's Law." Whatever can go wrong WILL go wrong.

"And so…" Murphy said as everyone stared at him in aghast awe. "All joy and love was taken from me…and replaced with hatred and rage. I eventually came here and worked as Sir Topham and his wife's solicitor…but my hatred to steamies lived on ever since…and when YOU, Bertram purchased Emily here…another Stirling Single, my anger only grew stronger…and duplicated onto you as well. Ever since losing my father, I longed to avenge him by extracting my anger on the Stirling Single Class. After all this time, it doesn't matter to me whether or not a certain Stirling killed my father…all of them are the same to me; unsightly machines that should never exist."

Emily could not believe what she had heard. This man was twisted, cold and cynical in every way imaginable. In some ways, she thought he was worse than Sailor John.

"Murphy…that was a mere accident, and tragic indeed…but WHY would you go so far?!" she demanded.

Murphy didn't answer Emily directly and kept talking.

"And then…when Sailor John escaped prison, I came upon him and he revealed his intentions to me. I agreed to help him…but only for me to seize any chance to fulfill my revenge just as he wanted his own revenge. Hence, we formed a partnership. From there on, I arranged the Kathryn Heist to help Sailor John in his revenge against the Sudrian society for stealing his freedom…as for YOUR question, Emily…I ordered the gunfire ambush upon you in Henry's forest which got you shot everywhere…and when Lawrence Rider, your dear first driver came along to visit, Phelps and Gallagher believed that a henchman named Kurt killed him with that morphine…but he was framed. I framed him to keep helping Sailor John to this point. It was I who killed Lawrence…as my first and biggest step in getting my own taste of revenge…"

The Fat Controller finally took a chance to speak up. "Seymour Murphy…your story is a very sad one, and I would be crushed too if I lost my father so young. No child should lose their father so suddenly…but that does NOT excuse your actions in any way! Using an event, even as tragic as this is NOT a reason to go as far as you have!"

After hearing everything, Emily's anger overwhelmed her. In that moment, she felt a bloodthirsty hatred to Murphy as she shot a glare of despising loath for him. If she still had a driver, she would have gladly charged forward and ran him over.

"You…you heartless monster!" she shouted. "You murdering wretch!"

Murphy was not fazed in any way. He had already inflicted upon Emily the same pain and emotions he was dealt with after seeing one of her brothers kill his father.

"I've managed to receive some revenge upon your kind, Emily," he said. "But my revenge will not be satisfying by simply retuning the emotional favor. Over to you, Johnny."

"You see, Emily," said Sailor John. "The munitions incident was my idea. I had ordered my shipmates to carry it out…but I never intended for Thomas to be there…especially how I almost lost my chance to kill him after that explosion. That would never do…but back to business. Thomas loves you ever-so dearly…and you're our only link to finding him. We know Thomas would come for you, no matter what. So…where is your knight, Emily? WHERE is Thomas?!"

"No! You will NOT use me!" refused Emily. "It's not good trying to tool me into reaching Thomas!"

"You will tell me where he is, Emily," said Sailor John, stepping towards her. "Or we will get mean with you…"

Emily glared at Sailor John, refusing to move her closed lips in any way…and making Sailor John's face harden like rock. He looked sternly at Emily, then at Murphy. He did not look happy either. This gave Sailor John an awful idea. He winked at Murphy, snapped his finger and Diesel 10 rolled toward him.

"If she will not talk…we will make her submit," Sailor John whispered. "And we'll make you happy, Seymour. Diesel 10? You know what to do."

"With pleasure…captain," said Diesel 10. He rolled up alongside Emily, smiling fiendishly and reaching his claw over to her cab.

"Where's Thomas, Emily?" he sneered.

"I am a very considerate engine to my friends, Diesel 10," said Emily. "That will not change by anything you do."

"Considerate, you say?" said Diesel 10. "Well, perhaps I should show my consideration upon you…Esmeralda. Every time you refuse to help us…Pinchy will be prompted to penetrate you, so I suggest you speak quickly." Then he very slowly began to crush her cab down with Pinchy, making it creak loudly. Emily groaned as she felt the pressure pushing her down a little. Her cab roof crippled downwards and the sides bent outwards, but she would not talk. Diesel 10 suddenly clamped Pinchy onto her cab roof, and pulled it off, making Emily gasp in fear.

"Might want to talk a bit faster, Lady Long-Funnel," Diesel 10 said sternly. He drew his claw back a little, opened it, and very slowly closed it around the top of her boiler, scratching away her paintwork. Emily held back a wince of pain as she felt the teeth scrape her, but still would not talk as her boiler top became bare and colorless. Now Diesel 10 was getting annoyed.

"It seems these techniques won't gain us anything," said Diesel 10. "Let's make this hurt." He let go of her boiler, and lowered his claw right down to her left chocolate running board. Then he clamped down upon it, slowly crippling it up as if it was tin foil. Emily cried out in fear and pain as she felt her running plate get punctured somewhat…but her cry was cut short when she heard a delighted chuckle. She could see that Murphy was pressing his hands together and smiling ecstatically over what he was seeing.

"Ohh…the sight of vengeance…it is a delight to witness…" he smiled.

"You, Murphy, are a sadistic bastard!" Emily hissed through her pain. "I wish for nothing more than you and Sailor John's downfall NOW!"

Paxton, Sidney, Norman, Den and Dart all gazed in horror. They wanted to shout to Diesel 10 to stop, but with Sailor John's constant threatening nature, they didn't want to risk it. And ever since Diesel 10 began torturing Emily, the Fat Controller had been gaping in horror at such a site. Then he suddenly let out his desperation.

"NO! Not good! Stop! Not good! I can't bare to watch this anymore!"

"Keep quiet, Sir Topham Hatt!" Emily ordered. "These killers and traitors will get no such pleasure from you!"

"Oh, he will, Emily," growled Diesel 10. "I'll just have to keep-"

Suddenly, Murphy's radio made a static sound, making him answer. It was one of his spies ever since the Kathryn Heist.

 **"Seymour! Disaster has struck!"** said the spy. **"Phelps and Gallagher killed all the henchmen and Dr. Frederick has betrayed us all! He confessed everything to Phelps and Gallagher, then committed suicide! Those men are now on their way to your house to find what evidence the doctor told them!"**

Sailor John's smile at torturing Emily vanished as he seized the radio away from Murphy.

"You lazy fool! GET THE REMAINING MEN OVER THERE AND STOP THOSE DETECTIVES!" And he suddenly threw the radio away. "And YOU, Seymour! Get back to that house immediately! I do NOT trust our men to handle this matter alone anymore! Not after they disobeyed me with the munitions!"

Murphy could see Sailor John would not change his mind now. Reluctantly, he ran out of the Dieselworks and sped away, while Sailor John and Diesel 10 turned their attention back to Emily.

Thomas, meanwhile was still hunting for Sailor John to find and save Emily. He was looking sharply in all directions and listening for any signs of Emily or Sailor John…when he suddenly heard Phelps' voice.

"Thomas, stop there!" Thomas stopped and saw Phelps and Gallagher on their way to Arlesburgh. "What are you doing out here, with no buffers?"

"I'm looking for Emily. Ryan awoke some time ago from his accident," said Thomas. "He told me about Sailor John and Diesel 10…how they planned the inferno at Brendam Docks, and how they planned to kidnap Emily and use her to lure me towards her."

"I see," said Phelps. "Well, we approached Sir Topham Hatt's doctor, and we have found out just about everything we needed to know. Sailor John and Seymour Murphy are both responsible for everything that has transpired ever since the Kathryn Heist. The doctor told us that Lawrence was killed by Murphy himself and that he knocked Sir Topham out, followed by Lady Hatt being captured by Murphy right after. Now, we're heading to Murphy's home to close this case and end all of this. If Ryan is right, Emily really must be in captivity with the Hatts as well. If you do find Emily, you'd just be walking into John's trap, Thomas."

"Don't bother me with the chances of danger!" huffed Thomas. "I would happily risk my life to keep her safe! Nothing you say will make me back down on finding her!"

"Well, Thomas…your love for her is powerful and unbreakable. If you really wish to find her, do NOT let down your guard for one second. One mistake could end it all for you too. Now we have to finish what we started!" Then the car sped off down the street, and Thomas kept hunting onward.

At last, Phelps and Gallagher approached Murphy's residence. They stopped the car and began to approach the house…but just like they were at Dr. Frederick's clinic, the last of John's men shout out from behind the house's walls and opened fire. One of the bullets just hit Gallagher's hat, but didn't injure him. Phelps grabbed him and ducked…then jumped up again and fired right back.

After several ducks for cover, firing back and being barely missed, once again, Phelps and Gallagher emerged victorious. All of Sailor John and Seymour Murphy's men were dead. It was now only the two masterminds.

"Now…we search this house, top to bottom, Dan," said Gallagher. Both men went inside and looked everywhere.

After some time of looking, Gallagher searched in the garden shed for anything…and found a surplus of stolen weapons in a hidden compartment.

"This is a strong lead indeed," said Gallagher as he wrote the results in his logging book before he ran back inside to check on Phelps.

Back in the living room, Phelps had searched every shelf and was just reaching under the couch Sailor John slept upon, and felt something suspicious. He pulled it out and found John's hidden supply or morphine…but he had also managed to fish something else out with it…the most vital piece of evidence he, or any other detective could have laid eyes upon.

Sailor John had kept a diary of his own. As Gallagher re-entered the living room, he saw Phelps with the diary and leaned over his shoulder to read with him. Phelps skimmed the pages and could see the exact details of everything the pirate had planned. His escape from prison, resulting in Larry Montague's suffocation in the coffin, meeting and recruiting Seymour Murphy, planning the Kathryn Heist, and every single other act of chaos that had occurred on the Island of Sodor.

Then Phelps turned to the last written page, where Sailor John had written about his final plan to capture Emily and draw Thomas out, then blow up the Vicarstown Viaduct so as no one could save her, and Thomas would be destroyed once and for all. He then looked up at Gallagher and closed the diary, keeping it in his coat pocket.

"This is it, Shay," said Phelps. "The case can be closed. All we need is to tell the SPD, and we'll stop all of this!" With that, the two men walked out of the house and were about to return to their car to contact the SPD and the Sudrian Military

"What's all this?!" called an affronted voice. Both detectives looked and there was Seymour Murphy exiting his car and running towards them. He was too late to back Sailor John up.

"Seymour Murphy!" bellowed Phelps as he drew his gun. "You sneaking, traitorous, back-sliding MONSTER! Don't move! We have EVERYTHING now! Give yourself up and come with us!"

"Never!" refused Murphy. He bolted back to his car and sped off. Phelps and Gallagher bolted to their own car and gave chase.

"FOR SODOR!" roared Phelps as he and Gallagher roared down the road after Seymour Murphy. Phelps changed into the fastest gear his car would allow him and pressed his foot down as hard as he possibly could on the gas pedal, slowly but surely gaining on Murphy. But Murphy was a quick-thinking driver as he suddenly turned left and right every now and then, trying to confuse the detectives. As the chase carried on, Phelps radioed a message back to the SPD.

"Chief! We're on the run after Seymour Murphy! We need reinforcements to stop him!" With that, he put his radio away and kept chasing. Eventually, the chase took them through Arlesburgh. There, Duck, Donald and Douglas all stopped in shock to see the chase.

"Hurry sirs! HURRY!" Donald and Douglas whistled together. Only a few seconds later, both cars had disappeared.

"That was Mr. Murphy!" said Donald. "What could be up to?"

"I should think he'll knock himself to bits!" snorted Duck.

Only a few miles outside Arlesburgh, the reinforcements Phelps called for has set up road blocks. Police cars were blocking the road. Murphy could see them exiting the car, ready to arrest him, but would not let this be the end. Just when he was a yard away from the road block, he sharply turned away and drove up along the railway line. Phelps and Gallagher immediately followed after him.

"Wooah! Looks like we're going onto the railway!" cried Gallagher.

"Goddammit, he'll kill himself!" exclaimed Phelps.

"It's alright, as long as he don't kill us I'm OK with it," replied Gallagher.

Murphy was trying to get back to Knapford. He kept speeding along as fast as he could, when a gunshot from behind suddenly split the air. Gallagher was trying to puncture the solicitor's tires, but due to the shaky, bumpy movements, he kept missing a few times. Suddenly, Edward came huffing down the line and was shocked to see two cars racing down the line. Both cars turned sharply to avoid him.

"Watch out, sirs!" whistled Edward.

Phelps looked ahead and could see Toby coming along with Henrietta. "Toby, look out!" shouted Gallagher. Toby shouted in shock as both cars swerved away from him too.

After that, Phelps looked ahead. There were no more engines ahead. Now was his chance. This time, he took aim, leaning out of the car.

"Seymour Murphy!" he shouted. "You may recall saying that…dead men tell no tales?!"

"Maybe!" Murphy yelled back. "What's it to you, overreaching scum?"

"This is where the tale…ENDS!" And on the last word in his sentence, Phelps shot once more…and blew a tire on Murphy's car. Immediately, he lost control of the car and got caught between the rails and sleepers. The car then turned over and rolled off down the hill. Phelps stopped his car and watched Murphy's car roll around until it suddenly smashed into a tree at the bottom. Phelps got out and ran down the hill. Then he walked carefully forward towards the tree… and inside, crushed under the dashboard and leaning just out of the shattered window were the battered and bloody remains of Seymour Murphy.

Phelps panted angrily and triumphantly at this discovery. He folded his hands together and looked at the sky.

"Lawrence Rider, you have been avenged," he said. He then looked down at the body, and in his anger of such a scandal by this man, he gave the body a vicious kick. "May the Devil himself seal your fate in a fiery grave!" Then Gallagher came alongside.

"Dan!" he said. "There's a signal box just down the line! We can alert the Sudrian Military! And bring the reinforcement team along with us!"

"Right away," nodded Phelps. They ran back up the hill, drove to the signal box and made the call to the military field…and after his major mistake at Brendam, General Malcolm, while still on probation thought it best to redeem himself through an act of victory and achievement.

"I will be there as soon as I rally up my platoon," he promised.

"We've got everything, General! Come to Vicarstown Station as soon as possible!" Then Phelps and Gallagher rushed on their way to gather their groups…but before both groups could prevail, Sailor John was about to take to his delight as the sky began to redden with the setting sun. The final showdown was yet to come.

* * *

As I said, this arguably the darkest chapter of the story. The death of Seymour Murphy's father is based on a real event that occurred on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway in 2013. Basically everything that happened to the father in this story is how the actual event played out, a guard trapped and crushed between two coaches after the engine unexpectedly reversed instead of moving forward, all due to a supposed case of human forgetfulness. This is why Seymour hates Emily and the Sterling Single class, and I wanted it to be based on an actual railway related death. And it only seemed more poetic to have Seymour himself be killed in the very chapter where we learn of his backstory and motivations. Either way, the next chapter is the penultimate chapter, the final battle will begin and end next chapter, so look forward to that, and leave your reviews and stay tuned!


	6. Red Sky at Night, Sailor's Delight

Back in the Dieselworks, Emily still would not talk. After Murphy had left, Diesel 10 had been crippling her running board a little more, but he still gained no words. He was about to torture her yet again…when Sailor John suddenly got another idea.

"Her resistance to Pinchy is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her," said Diesel 10. "Perhaps if I just continue…"

"Wait just a moment, Diesel 10," said Sailor John. "Perhaps she will respond to…an alternative form of persuasion." He walked angrily over to Skiff and drew a match.

"You seem to be very loyal to your friends, Emily," he frowned. "But exactly HOW loyal are you?"

"I would die before I submit anything to you!" Emily refused.

"Unfortunately, that isn't necessary…yet," said Sailor John. "If we kill you now, we'd gain nothing…but I think not. Tell me where Thomas is…or watch Skiff get incinerated…alive." Then he struck a match and held it towards Skiff, threatening to set him aflame. Emily gasped and began to panic.

"Oh no! Oh no!" she wailed.

"Don't talk, Emily! I'm not worth what he wants!" cried Skiff.

But Emily suddenly had an idea. As much as she regretted what she was about to do, she felt that there was still a chance.

"Wait!" she said, then sighed. "If it would save Skiff…I'll tell you."

"That's better," Sailor John grinned as he put the match out. "So…where is he?"

"Thomas is at the Steamworks, waiting to be repaired after he was almost killed at Brendam…" said Emily. "But it may not matter, should he notice I'm absent…he's bound to put my safety before his. He may be out there looking for me…and you probably wouldn't find him there."

Sailor John smiled again. "Well…thank you, Emily. I now know where Thomas could be…but we still need you so he comes to us. Torture her a little more, Diesel 10."

Diesel 10 opened his claw and was about to clamp her running board again.

"But just a little bit," said Sailor John. "I'll need to drive her to Vicarstown…where all shall be done once and for all…and all that I worked for shall be achieved."

"Aye, captain," smiled Diesel 10. He resumed slowly crippling her running board for almost five minutes. Then Sailor John spoke.

"Enough, Diesel 10," he said…then he climbed on board Emily. "Come with me now…" And he started Emily off and away from the Dieselworks, with Diesel 10 behind her. She was turned round on the turntable, and Sailor John began reversing her outside. Diesel 10 turned around too to be ready to greet Thomas, and followed Emily and Sailor John.

They took Emily along the line, bound for Vicarstown Station, both grinning with victory at everything they had accomplished. But as they took Emily along through Vicarstown Goods Yards, Rosie had been shunting trucks into their sidings and suddenly saw them. She hid behind some large box vans and peeked through an opening between two of them…and saw Diesel 10, Emily and Sailor John all moving along through the yards.

"You see, Emily, this is what happens when steamies are loved too much," said Diesel 10. "We have to show we truly are better, and even if it means capturing our own railway manager, as Fat Hatt fortunately found out, we will make our points clear."

"You are both unworthy to have freedom…and should not have the right to be seen by ANYONE!" huffed Emily.

Rosie kept fully silent until they were out of sight. She felt frightened…but as she was not spotted, she knew this was her chance to tell Thomas. She scurried out of the yards as fast as she could to find Thomas and tell him her part of the story.

Eventually, Diesel 10, Sailor John and Emily all arrived at Vicarstown Station. Sailor John ordered Diesel 10 to stay back a few yards and kept reversing Emily until she was a fair distance away on her side of the planned explosion.

"What are you keeping me HERE for?!" Emily demanded. Sailor John stepped out.

"Well, Emily, the best way I can explain this is…my revenge upon your dear Thomas shall be a BLAST!" And Sailor John drew a detonator from his coat and pressed it. One second later, there was a massive explosion and the Vicarstown Viaduct collapsed. Now, Emily was trapped on the station's side and had no hope of escape.

"Oh, this shall be my Sailor's Delight," John sighed as he looked ahead with Diesel 10 and waited for Thomas. Emily became more and more frightened by the moment as she wondered what would happen now.

Rosie spent some time riding the rails and looking for Thomas, becoming frightened herself. She did not want Emily to be lost to two such terrible villains on Sodor…and after she saw Thomas captured by 'Arry and Bert and she warned Emily about it, now she could warn Thomas the same way. She eventually heard his voice not far ahead.

"Rosie? What's the hurry?" Rosie looked up and there he was.

"Thomas!" gasped Rosie. "I've been so desperate to find you!"

"Where's Emily? Have you seen her?" Thomas asked.

"I have…" said Rosie. "Diesel 10 and Sailor John captured her! I saw them taking her through Vicarstown Goods Yards and hid behind my trucks…and I learned why the Fat Controller is missing…he was captured too!"

"Well, do you know where they are now?" asked Thomas.

"No. I didn't hear anything about where the Fat Controller is…but I'm sure Emily is at Vicarstown Station now!"

In that moment, Thomas realized that there really was no railway manager to give orders at the moment. And there was too much at stake to just stand by and wait for him to come back. As such, Thomas decided to run his own rules for once.

"Rosie…until the Fat Controller is saved…I'M in control of the railway now! Go find some of the other engines. I may need their help if Sailor John has a few tricks for me. Go no!" And off he steamed. Rosie ran off again, thinking frantically about who to find for help.

Thomas huffed as fast as he could along the line until he reached Vicarstown Goods Yard. He looked all around for any signs of his angel, and of his enemies. He then decided that the station was his best chance and huffed onwards.

After hunting everywhere for Emily, at last, Thomas could see the station in the distance and picked up speed…when he heard the voice.

"Thomas!" He looked ahead and there was Emily, looking frightened and miserable. Thomas almost gained speed when he suddenly came to a stop. He saw that the viaduct had been blown up. He had no chance of saving her now…and she had no crew.

"Emily! Cinders and Ashes! Are you alright?" called Thomas.

"I don't think so!" cried Emily. That's when Thomas saw the very person he had met at Harwick…for the first time ever since his defeat. His boiler shuddered with fear and memory as he saw the pirate reappear before him, looking ever-so intently into his eyes. Engine and man were facing each other once again.

"Sailor John," Thomas breathed.

"Hello…Thomas the Tank Engine. Thomas…my old pal," Sailor John grinned deviously. "Ooh, I've been waiting for this!"

"We were NEVER friends, you fiend!" shouted Thomas. "You only used me to find the treasure and nothing more!"

"You've been breaking my heart, Thomas…now I shall break yours. I can see you've already got a taste of payback with that lovely scar on your eyes…but that's beside the point. You will soon pay for what you did to me."

Diesel 10 suddenly snapped his claw at Thomas. "I'll fix him for you, captain!" he hissed.

"No, Diesel 10!" ordered Sailor John. "I've got a better idea." He gave a signal to Diesel 10's crew, who nodded back and ran over to Thomas. They suddenly jumped inside his cab and wrestled his driver and fireman until they were both unconscious. Now Thomas couldn't move either.

"It's best you can't get away now, Thomas," said Sailor John. "Probably in your favor, so you can see your dear lady here...and what we've done to her."

Thomas looked again and could see what had happened. He gaped in shock as he saw Emily's cab crushed out of place with no roof, her boiler's paintwork scraped away, and her beautiful running board on the left was completely crunched up and punctured. He shot his demonic glare to the diesel.

"Diesel 10! Did you cripple my angel this much?!"

"For once, you're right, Thomas," grinned Diesel 10. "I crippled her so. I would not have done it if she told us sooner where you were…but I suppose her submission wouldn't have helped us much anyway, what with you loving her so much, you would risk everything for her…we'd probably have not found you where she said you were. If she just cooperated with us, I would never have tortured her so. Besides, I had to get even after your savage kill upon that Mainland truck cost me my precious claw, right Pinchy?"

"You TRICKED me into committing something so awful!" Thomas hissed. "You have yourself to blame for losing your claw!"

"That punishment was NOT good enough at all, Diesel 10!" Emily seethed venomously. "You got SO much less than what you deserved for trying to turn Thomas into a killer!"

Thomas then turned to his greatest enemy, desperate for answers after everything that had happened. "Sailor John…WHY did you go to all these horrendous, traumatic and savage ends just to get back at me?! If you really wanted to kill me, why didn't you simply come for me and get your wish MUCH sooner?! And why didn't you kill me with the munitions explosion last night?!"

Sailor John said nothing for almost a minute, staring at Thomas with hatred and revenge. Then he spoke again.

"Well, Thomas…getting what you want has a delicate balance. It must be done carefully, or you never feel fulfilled. If I killed you just after escaping, I still would not feel my revenge fulfilled. No thanks to you, Thomas…my freedom was taken from me. Ever since I was arrested, I spent every minute in that god-forsaken prison yearning for my chance to get you for this. I cared not how long it would take me, or how many people I needed…my hatred for you kept fueling me to this point. The best way I'd be satisfied would be by targeting those who were important to you. Some of your friends seemed like a juicy chance for me. But even then, I knew that would not be enough to make you come to me…I had to find a weak spot to exploit in order to find you and remove every sense of joy from you…by using your most precious treasure of your heart…the one engine who could control your demon…and the one you could never live without. Emily."

"So you wanted to be sure I'd have no joy or hope left in order to destroy me?!" wheeshed Thomas.

"Although, I must admit…I did not mean for you to be at Brendam with that explosion. I wanted to call off the attack before enacting my final plan. But my incompetent…and now dead assistants pushed forward with that event. I am glad you survived with nothing more than a scar and burn. Had you been killed then, I would never have felt fulfilled…and perhaps you and Emily would not have been here…because I would have killed myself out of grief!"

Thomas' eyebrow twitched with pent-up rage at everything he had just heard.

"But now finally, my patience has paid off," Sailor John continued. "Everything is exactly as I wanted. At long last, I will kill you, Thomas…but not before I see you suffer the same pain you laid upon me way back when…"

"What more can you do to me after everything you've done?!" huffed Thomas.

Sailor John walked over to his captive. "To see that you pay for destroying my freedom …I will kill Emily, right here, right now for you to see. No one can save her now!"

"E-EMILY!" wailed Thomas.

"THOMAS!" Emily wailed back. They both turned red in the face and started gasping in horror.

"Oh, don't fret, Thomas," chuckled Sailor John. "You won't have to mourn for long. Her smouldering remains will be the last you ever see in this life before you join her. You'll be together again…but not in a warm embrace. Instead, in death's icy grip."

He suddenly looked at both his captives. He could see how pitiful, scared and shaky they both looked as they contemplated what would happen next.

"Ohh, my poor engines," he said sweetly, but sadistically. "Are you truly so scared? What a shame…Perhaps I can show some mercy. I never do it anyway."

"What mercy?!" wailed Emily.

Sailor John drew a roll of dynamite. "I shall give you both one more half hour to see each other…and wait for the end." With that, he began to tortuously wave the dynamite roll around, but didn't light it…while Thomas and Emily both watched him and looked at each other every few seconds, both their hearts almost in their throats…

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosie had been rushing frightfully all over the line, looking for any engines to help. She thought that someone like Diesel 10 and Sailor John would need to be stopped by big, powerful engines. When she arrived back at Knapford yards, she suddenly saw exactly who she was hoping for. Gordon, Henry, James and Hiro were together, all wondering what to do. With no controller to arrange passengers or further goods, they had nothing to do, and were becoming rather concerned…until they saw Rosie rush in towards them.

"Excuse me! All of you!" wailed Rosie. "Henry, Gordon, James and Hiro! Hurry! HURRY!"

"What is it, Rosie?" gasped Hiro.

"Thomas may need your help! I saw Emily captured by Diesel 10 and Sailor John…Thomas is going after her! He told me to find any engines to help…since the Fat Controller has been captured, you'll have to obey Thomas!"

"Where are they?" demanded Gordon.

"No time to explain!" cried Rosie. "Just go! They might need you! Without the Fat Controller, you four are Thomas and Emily's best chance!"

Right away, the four big engines took off down the line. Everything was clear to them now. This hour was their chance to muster their bravery and serve their most responsible, reliable and really useful means and save Sodor.

"What shall we do, Gordon?" asked Henry.

"We need to know where they are!" said Gordon. "Rosie did say Diesel 10 was taking her away…"

"The Dieselworks then!" ordered Hiro. "Let's go there and see what we can find out! We won't stop until they submit to our orders!"

"Right!" all four engines said at once, and they took off even faster…all the way to Vicarstown Dieselworks. They rushed inside and stopped with a large cloud of steam and began looking left, right and everywhere for any signs of their friends…and their enemies.

"Gordon! Henry, James and Hiro!" called a familiar voice. The engines all looked…and there was the Fat Controller…and Lady Hatt and Skiff, all still trapped in their bonds…and Paxton, Den and Dart were all there too.

"What are you smelly diesels doing with our railway manager?!" Gordon demanded.

"Committing treason, it seems!" accused James.

"We didn't want this at all!" Paxton panicked. "Sailor John made us do it!"

"Sir!" exclaimed Henry. "There you are! We're looking for Thomas and Emily!"

"What's with all you steamies?" said a voice. Gordon saw Diesel appear, followed by 'Arry and Bert.

Suddenly, Gordon charged the black shunter. "Diesel! Where are Emily and Sailor John?! Thomas is looking for them!"

"You steamies will not win against we diesels!" sneered Diesel. "Diesel 10 shall prevail!"

"Diesel 10 won't save you now, Diesel! He is not here!" snapped Henry. "WHERE ARE DEISEL 10, SAILOR JOHN AND EMILY?!"

"You're only wasting your time here," laughed Diesel. "Either way, you will fail! You won't get answers here…and you don't know where they are anyway!"

"Lady-Long Funnel is in the captain's hands…and Thomas will be too!" said 'Arry and Bert.

Suddenly, all four big engines' drivers and firemen stepped out and swarmed around Diesel.

"You WILL tell us where they all are, Diesel," said Henry's driver.

"If it means saving Thomas and Emily, we will call the scrapyard and arrange to have you SMELTED!" roared his fireman. "If you don't wish to lose your life…and your chance to be really useful again, you WILL tell us where our friends and Sailor John are."

"But that isn't all. We will also demand that 'Arry and Bert be smelted too!" Gordon's driver shouted as he ran over to the Dieselworks telephone and just began to turn the dial.

Diesel envisioned himself being lifted through the air by a magnet crane…then dropping into a cauldron of molten slag, followed by 'Arry and Bert. 'Arry and Bert began to shudder with terror at such a thought…and Diesel now felt how Emily did when Skiff was threatened to be burned.

"Wait! NO! STOP!" Diesel wailed hysterically. "I…I'll tell you…just PLEASE put the telephone down!"

Gordon's driver put the phone down and walked back. "So…where are they? And tell us the truth!"

Diesel became quiet and solemn. "The couple, Diesel 10 and the pirate are at Vicarstown Station. If you want to save them…you'll need to hurry…and take those chains with you."

Henry's fireman looked and gathered the chains all up, then put them in Henry's cab. Gordon's driver ran back to the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt, cutting them loose and freeing them. The Fat Controller hugged Lady Hatt and she hugged right back as they were now safe and free.

"Climb aboard, sir," said Gordon. "And you too, madam."

"Thank you so much for coming for us, all of you," said the Fat Controller. "I will be forever grateful for this. Paxton, get Skiff out of here for us please, and back to Arlesburgh!"

"Yes, sir! You're in charge now!" promised Paxton.

"Now, onto Vicarstown Station!" whistled Gordon. Then the four big engines tore out of the Dieselworks, to the rescue. It was only a matter of time before the showdown would happen and determine what would come from it.

Back at Vicarstown, about twenty minutes had passed since Sailor John announced his cold mercy to Thomas and Emily, who were almost crying in terror now as they felt it would be the end of all very soon.

"I hope you two are enjoying each other's last chance of company," chuckled Sailor John. "But time grows short. We have but ten minutes to go…"

"You murderer…" was all Thomas and Emily could whisper to him. Escaping with no crew and no viaduct was impossible. Thomas and Emily suddenly cried for help even though they knew it was useless. No one would hear them…but someone did.

"SAILOR JOHN AND DIESEL 10!"

"What?!" Sailor John and Diesel 10 looked down the line. There was Gordon, gliding towards Thomas. The Fat Controller was leaning out his cab. Behind Gordon came James. Then beside Gordon, Henry and Hiro came to a stop.

"What's a tank engine without his ally?" said the big blue engine.

"Gordon!" cried Thomas.

"Don't worry, Emily," wheeshed Henry. "We'll get you out of here somehow! Your delight has come to an end, Sailor John! We made Diesel talk! You're not stopping steam engines again!" Henry's driver jumped down with the big chain he collected from the Dieselworks. He hooked it to Henry's front coupling. Then, taking careful aim, he threw the other end out and managed to hook it to Emily's front coupling.

"I've got you, Emily!" called Henry.

"Please help, Henry!" cried Emily.

Sailor John was outraged by this foil. He would not give up this quickly. "Diesel 10! STOP THEM!"

Diesel 10 crashed Pinchy and began to approach Gordon and Henry. He crossed closer to their line, right by Thomas…when suddenly an engine bumped him away.

"Hiro?!" growled Diesel 10.

"Keep away from our rescuers!" Hiro growled back. "And keep away from the engine who found me and helped restore me, you empty-hearted miscreant!" And Hiro gave Diesel 10 another fierce bump away from Thomas, Gordon and Henry.

Gordon had switched to Henry's line and they slowly began to pull Emily towards the gap. The gap was just a foot or two shorter than Emily's full length, from buffers to tender. Emily became much alarmed.

"Wait! Henry! How will this work?!" she gasped.

"I understand this will be awkward, Emily," said Henry. "But if we stand any chance of saving you, we'll need to take a risk, and a test of strength. Just hold on!"

Gordon and Henry began pulling Emily again, leaving no slack on the chain, so Emily would not fall too far at the gap. But then, horror lit up again.

"That's it!" roared Sailor John. "This foolhardiness just lost you the last few minutes of your friends' life!" Then he lit the roll of dynamite. "Emily first!" he growled.

"No! NO!" screamed Emily. "AAH!"

"Oh, yes…he-he-he-he," chuckled Sailor John. "DO say hello to Mr. Rider."

Thomas wailed in terror, nearly crying, when Henry's fireman suddenly jumped out of his cab and grabbed a heavy stone off the ground.

"Tell him YOURSELF!" he yelled as he threw the stone at Sailor John, hitting him on the shoulder. He stumbled back and dropped the dynamite. It suddenly exploded and Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, believing that Emily was gone…but no.

"Help! Please help!" Thomas opened his eyes again. Emily was still alive and being pulled along, but the dynamite had blown the ground near her, crumbling the gap bigger and bigger.

Gordon and Henry suddenly sped up and tugged as hard as they could, hoping to save precious seconds. Emily began to sail across the gap…but sure enough, she was suddenly inside it. Her front was stuck on Henry's side and her tender was stuck on the ledge behind her. Gordon and Henry pulled with all their might, trying to get Emily out, but the wedge was too firm.

"Oh…OH! I'm falling through!" panicked Emily. Her tender was crippling the ledge away, until it was too big to hold her. Her tender suddenly slipped down. The weight of her tender began pulling her down…with Gordon and Henry slipping back too.

Henry desperately tried to keep huffing backwards…but even with the help of Gordon, Henry couldn't pull back. Emily was almost on the ground below, and Henry was approaching the ledge…when Emily suddenly stopped slipping down. Henry and Gordon looked back. Hiro and James had coupled behind Gordon.

"Altogether!" whistled Hiro. "NOW!" All four engines pulled with all their might. Emily was coming up again and strained nervously as she swung slightly back and forth, the coal in her tender pouring out onto the ground.

"Alright! HOLD ON!" Henry growled, making sure to keep his wheels tightly gripped on the rails…and eventually, Emily was hauled back up to the edge.

"Just one more effort!" whistled James. And Emily was pulled up, back onto the tracks…but as her tender came up again, Sailor John got up from being hit by the stone and saw his chance. He suddenly jumped as far as he could and grabbed onto the back handle of Emily's tender, with one dynamite stick remaining.

After Emily was hauled right back on track, the engines almost cheered, when they heard a shout that was almost distorted with rage.

"You…" Sailor John seethed, red in the face. "How DARE YOU! I'll just kill Thomas myself right NOW! Never mind your emerald trollop! You will die, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" And he lit the last stick and began to bolt over to Thomas to blow his smokebox off.

"Ooh…thank you, captain!" laughed Diesel 10. "Now's your chance!"

But just as Sailor John was about to place the dynamite stick on Thomas' front, Henry's fireman ran over and snatched it away…then he threw it up to Diesel 10.

"At last, Thomas, now comes the end of…OH NO!" Diesel 10 saw the sparking dynamite stick flying towards him…there was another bursting explosion…then a deafening scream. All the steamies looked. Diesel 10 was lurching forward and backward in agony, while he swung his smouldering crane arm left and right. Pinchy had been blown up.

"For the good of Sodor!" Henry's fireman proclaimed.

Sailor John's anger could not be greater. He was just about to lunge at Thomas and try to attack him in any way he could…when a chorus of wailing sirens rung through the air…followed by a whirring of rotor blades in the sky. All the engines looked up and saw two Military helicopters approaching the scene and landing nearby. The sirens became louder and louder until Phelps' car appeared, followed by several squad cars. The helicopters landed, and out came twenty-five soldiers, along with General Malcolm.

Phelps and Gallagher jumped out of their car, slamming the doors as they ran over to Sailor John. Phelps drew the diary from his pocket and threw it against the ground.

"It's all over, John," he glared. "All of your men are dead."

"How did you escape Murphy's men?!" demanded John.

"We shot them all down!" Gallagher added. "We found out everything…right in your little book!"

"Where is Murphy?!" snapped John. "He has failed me!"

"…He has failed you for the last time, John," said Phelps, giving a slight wink to Emily. "Lawrence Rider's soul is now at peace…and Seymour Murphy is dead. We shot his tire, and sent him hurtling into a tree! Now that your men are all gone, YOU are the last to go down!"

"NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME!" Sailor John suddenly shrieked. He bolted to Emily's cab and drew her fireman's shovel. Three policemen bolted after him as he did this, and before they could arrest him, Sailor John suddenly struck them over the head with the shovel. After that, he made a run for it…only for Hiro to steam up in his way and bump into the pirate, knocking off his feet and costing him the shovel.

Sailor John glared at Hiro for a moment…but then sudden clicking was heard from all ends. Twenty soldiers ran over to Sailor John, loading their rifles and taking aim.

"Hold him, men!" ordered General Malcolm. "Make sure he stays here like a good soldier." Sailor John was a dangerously determined man, but with twenty rifles aimed at him from all directions, he could do nothing more but brace himself for anything.

While the military were keeping Sailor John where he was, all the engines took turns explained all their own sides of the story about what happened and why. Thomas explained his brave actions at the docks, Emily explained how 'Arry and Bert took her to the Dieselworks, then was tortured by Diesel 10 to reveal Thomas' location. Thomas explained of how he went to find Emily, then told Rosie to gather other engines to help. Lastly, the four big engines all explained their sides of forcing Diesel to reveal where Thomas and Emily were, and how they saved Emily, up until the police and military arrived.

"Very good, all of you," said General Malcolm. "Now, all our culprits are here together. You know what to do, boys."

The last five soldiers ran over to Diesel 10 and burst his cab door open, pointing their guns to his crew.

"Don't move!" they shouted.

Another policeman walked over to the circle of soldiers around Sailor John…then shot him with a tranquilizing dart, conking him out in less than a minute, then that policeman picked him up and rested Sailor John over his shoulder.

"Take him away," ordered Malcolm. "He is to be re-sentenced…and to learn his fate." The five soldiers came back with Diesel 10's crew in handcuffs. One of the soldiers then pressed on his radio and called for a police van.

"Cruiser 338, we have targets in custody!" he announced.

The Fat Controller was now free from hostility…and as such, he could finally place a proper punishment on Diesel 10. He walked slowly toward him, his face was red as blood and his eyes were blazing with anger.

"Diesel 10…I have given you many, many chances on the Island of Sodor," he said, boiling with rage. "But it seems that every time I gave you a chance…I was mistaken! My embarrassment in my mistake cannot be overstated in any way! And your two most ugly crimes this past year are living proof of it! Turning Thomas into a brief killer after Emily's big tumble, and aiding Sailor John in every way you possibly could! I can also see that you want to know what I really think of diesels…and while I can't give a final answer on all diesels, as some still are friendly and really useful, I can finally pass my judgement about YOU!"

Diesel 10 waited for the Fat Controller to speak again…

"BANISHMENT!" roared the Fat Controller. "You are until further notice, banished from the Island of Sodor, under pain of scrap! Until and unless the Mainland railway managers can assure you're trustworthy to return, if you EVER set wheel on Sodor again, I will have you smelted within the HOUR!"

Diesel 10 had no crew and therefore no form of escape. He had no choice now but to submit to his well-deserved fate.

Soon, the police van arrived. Thomas and Emily were in silent astonishment as they watched Sailor John be loaded into the police van with Diesel 10's crew and be driven away. Phelps and Gallagher raised their hats to Thomas and Emily and followed the cruiser away.

Lastly, General Malcolm lined up his twenty-five men in front of the engines.

"Atten…TION!" he ordered. All his men went straight. "Present ARMS!" And all his men saluted the engines for their services of courage, friendship and perseverance. When the police and military had gone away, the engines spoke again.

"Thank you…all four of you for rescuing us," Emily whispered.

"Yes...thank you so much," said Thomas. "I thought we were both done for!"

"No trouble, Thomas and Emily," said Gordon. "We'd do anything for you two."

"Emily…my precious angel…" Thomas whispered as he touched her buffers. "Please…"

"No, Thomas…please, you…" said Emily. No more words were spoken as they buffered together and kissed each other's lips endlessly for a few minutes at a time, whimpering in great relief at the sudden turn of events, but they eventually stopped when they calmed down.

"So, Emily…are you alright?" Henry asked.

"You have NO idea what I've been through. Crushed cab, scraped paintwork, and a crippled running board!" exclaimed Emily.

"Come on, you two," said Henry. "We must take you to the Steamworks for a proper and well-deserved repair."

"Thank you," Thomas and Emily said together. Gordon coupled to Thomas and took him on his way, and Henry did the same with Emily. James and Hiro looked at Diesel 10, then to the Fat Controller.

"Sir…the viaduct will need repairing for your banishment to be carried out…until then, what do we do about this treasonous engine?"

The Fat Controller looked at Diesel 10, then spoke. "He was helping a pirate…therefore, until the viaduct is fixed, he must take the punishment fit for a pirate…Lock him in the brig. And DON'T allow him any repairs." he ordered with a wink.

"Yes sir," said James and Hiro. James coupled to Diesel 10 and pulled him out of the way of the points. Then Hiro switched to his line and coupled from behind. And with that, Diesel 10 was taken away to be locked away in a shed until Vicarstown Viaduct would be repaired.

The showdown was over, and Thomas, Emily and their friends had emerged as winners. Sailor John's reign of destruction had come to an end, as did the devious diesels' schemes. All that remained was a sense of poetic justice that would be addressed in good time to everyone involved. With offenses, punishments are placed in consequence. And with hardships come rewards, and safety and peace would indeed return to Sodor again.

* * *

The battle has been won. Sailor John is defeated! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this climax, and we still have the epilogue left. Next chapter is the finale, so stay tuned for that tomorrow. So leave a review and tell us what you thought of this climax, and we'll see you for the finale tomorrow.


	7. Poetic Justice

That night on the Island of Sodor, all the engines slept in peace and safety. Sailor John had been finally stopped that very evening, and now, all the events, bad and good had to be punished and rewarded. After that evening, this poetic justice would begin and slowly carry out overtime until it was fully handed out and completed.

The next morning, the Fat Controller arrived at the Steamworks to see Thomas and Emily. When he came inside, he saw them sleeping together with their faces touching, and their lips pressed together. They had clearly spent some of the night, kissing together after their major victory. Thomas and Emily yawned as they drifted awake, then became alert and energetic when they saw the Fat Controller.

"Good morning, sir," said Thomas. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you a few things, Thomas," said the Fat Controller. "First and foremost, I'm proud of you. You may have placed yourself in great danger trying to save those people from the munitions ship…but it was very, very brave of you…and your decision to go after Emily and round up the big engines ultimately led to Sodor being saved. Risking so much just to save Emily is a true act of loyalty and solidarity to Sodor."

"Thank you, sir," said Thomas. "I'm just so happy…"

"So am I, sir," added Emily. "Are things going to get better?"

"Slowly, but surely, yes, Emily. Everything will be alright," said the Fat Controller. "For now, you two need to be repaired. So I will leave you to it."

Emily had been thinking the previous night and had something to say, looking a little nervous. "Sir? When I am fully repaired…I do have a small deputation for you…I'm still quite overwhelmed by everything that has happened. I've had my first driver killed just after he met me again…I almost lost Thomas to the chaos at Brendam…Diesel 10 shredded my cab and running board apart…and Sailor John almost killed Thomas and I. This is all too much thought for me to work at all. As such…I refuse to work until I feel fit to work again."

Thomas suddenly spoke up too. "I'll have to agree with Emily, sir. I had my buffers melted away from that explosion, and got my eye scarred…then Ryan told me that Emily could have been kidnapped. And after that…I almost died with Emily. I refuse to work too…until Emily and I hear any word on Sailor John's punishment. I hope you understand, sir. It really has been a huge deal for me and Emily to take…"

The Fat Controller paced a little in circles, thinking to himself. Then he looked at the two engines again.

"Well…perhaps I can make an exception and grant your requests," he said. "I remember when Gordon, James and Henry went on strike over shunting their own coaches, then Duck and Percy did the same when Diesel had to help them at the docks…but those were very simple and silly reasons to not work. After everything you two have gone through over the past few days, I think that a break from work is what you need."

Thomas and Emily both smiled. "Thank you, sir," said Thomas.

"I just hope things really do get better," added Emily.

"So do I, Emily. So do I," said the Fat Controller as he left the Steamworks.

Some time later, the engines at Tidmouth Sheds woke up to see the Fat Controller arrive.

"Well, everyone," he said. "As of yesterday, Sailor John and all his men are no longer endangering the railway. With them out of the way…there is a great deal of work to be done to restore the railway. Henry and James, I am putting you to work repair Vicarstown Viaduct. Donald and Douglas can help you."

"Yes sir," said Henry and James.

"And after Belle and Flynn stopped the fire at Brendam, I've set up Salty, Porter, Harvey and Duck to do major repairs there," the Fat Controller continued. "I have also let the Mainland know that we cannot accept shipments by boat or tramper until Cranky, Carly and Big Mickey are all repaired and standing back up. Until then, shipments will be coming by airplane from the Sodor Airport."

Throughout that day, Thomas and Emily had their first share of repairs. Thomas' buffers finally arrived and could be applied. After that, some workmen came along to further treat his scar. Emily had her crippled running board removed and taken to the furnace to be reshaped and molded, just like it was when she got shot in Henry's Forest.

That same day, Henry, James, Donald and Douglas all got several heavy loads of bricks, ballast and iron delivered to Vicarstown to rebuild the viaduct and replace the rails. At Brendam Docks, Carly had been taken apart and was being reassembled from scratch. Then she'd be able to carefully haul Big Mickey and then Cranky into place eventually.

That evening, Thomas' scar had been given plenty of care and was healing well. He turned around until he was facing Emily and buffered to her properly to comfort her. They spent the evening just talking quietly until they fell asleep.

The next day, since Thomas' burnt spots were never fully painted, and Emily's boiler had been scraped bare, they were both due for a repaint. Workmen came by and scraped all their paint off, right down to their bare frame. Only their smokeboxes were left untouched. They both remembered seeing each other like this after the Great Railway Show and blushed deeply again.

Thomas wanted to amuse Emily after everything they had faced. He buffered as close as he could and whispered something to her…then Emily looked at Thomas with a rather perplexed and slightly embarrassed expression.

"Thomas…whatever do you mean…naked?"

Thomas grinned. "We are both in our barest form, aren't we?"

"Thomas…" Emily said with a stern smile. "You're much more mature and you know it."

"I do know. I'm just saying there's no shame. All engines who get repainted have the same pattern," said Thomas.

"Hmm. That's true," said Emily.

After some time, Thomas and Emily were both repainted completely. By the time their paintwork had dried, Emily's running board was ready to fix back on.

"You're looking beautiful again, Emily," said Thomas. "You just need the new cab now."

"Thank you, Thomas," said Emily. "When we're both ready to leave…if we're not going to work until any word of Sailor John's fate is revealed, what do you suggest we do?"

Thomas looked at Emily with a caring expression. "We just do what we please together. We just calm down after everything that has happened."

Emily sighed contently and kissed his cheek. "That sounds lovely, Thomas," said Emily. "I really hope that the railway is getting back in line."

"I'm sure all our friends are working hard," said Thomas.

And they were. Henry and James collected a few coaches full of workmen to fix the viaduct, and Donald and Douglas came by with more building supplies to help. From there, repairs could begin and restore transport to and from Sodor. And at Brendam Docks, Carly had been rebuilt back into position. Salty and Porter had been working feverishly to clear away all the debris from the inferno at Brendam. By that evening, the workmen were working to reassemble Big Mickey from the ground then get him back up again.

Back in the Steamworks, Emily's cab had been removed completely and Victor had arranged for a new cab to be fitted on. Although Thomas had new buffers and new paintwork, he didn't pass up the chance of further treatment to his scar. He was looking forward to when Emily would be fully repaired once again…and looking forward to Sailor John's final fate. He could not go on unless that happened. He needed to hear what would become of his greatest enemy. Would his punishments fit his actions and would the railway get the justice it deserved? Time would eventually tell.

Two days later, Emily's cab had been fitted on and was given one more check before she was set to leave. After the treatment he had received, Thomas' scar was fairly resealed. With no more danger ahead of himself, nothing would tear it open again. As such, Thomas decided he wanted to leave and just explore the island with Emily until Sailor John's fate was decided.

Thomas turned round on the turntable and started approaching the doors. Emily followed behind him, and eventually switched to the track beside him. And so, they both began their time to simply do as they pleased together. But as they huffed smoothly along the line, they found themselves feeling the same eerily normal atmosphere around them. After Sailor John's reign of crime, it felt different to be back in a normal world. It was certainly more peaceful than before, but neither Thomas nor Emily felt used to it yet.

That evening, Thomas and Emily were once again the only engines to stay awake at Tidmouth Sheds.

"Well, Thomas…" she said. "I really don't know what to think…What will we all receive from these events? And what will become of the ones responsible for everything that has happened?"

"Well…Lawrence Rider is avenged after all," said Thomas. "Murphy did pay for what he did by losing his own life. That traitor can rot through eternity."

Emily sighed sadly at hearing her driver's name. "One thing I would really love is if David could come and meet us one day…surely the news of his father would make him want to break away from his life at sea."

"We'll see, Emily," said Thomas. "I feel that we'll all have our own sense of justice..."

The days passed. Thomas and Emily still would not work as long as they heard no word about Sailor John. They kept exploring around the island and staying together while the repairs at Vicarstown and the docks persisted and kept going. Days turned into weeks. As more time passed, more work got done. Cranky and Big Mickey were eventually repaired and Vicarstown Viaduct came closer and closer to being repaired too, and as they hoped, Thomas and Emily did indeed receive poetic justice…as did several others on Sodor.

Finally, an entire month had passed since Sailor John's defeat. That morning, Thomas and Emily woke up with the other engines at Knapford Station. Edward was visiting the sheds too, on the line beside Emily's berth. The Fat Controller came by, looking like he had a lot to say. All the engines looked at him.

"Good morning everyone," he said. "I'm here to tell you…everything is alright now. Thomas, I have a message from General Malcolm and Detectives Phelps and Gallagher…for you."

"What is it?" asked Thomas.

"They didn't say," said the Fat Controller. "They just said that you should go to Crovan's Gate Station this evening."

"Yes sir," said Thomas. "So…can you please tell us how everything is alright again?"

"Yes," said the Fat Controller. "I think our friends and enemies all got poetic justice, so to speak. Vicarstown Viaduct is now fixed, and trains can come to and from Sodor again. Brendam Docks is fully repaired and shipments by boat can come here again. Skiff has been back on his Railboat tours ever since Paxton took him back."

He took a step closer and beckoned all the engines to listen. "I have also made several changes to the diesels' timetable. The only diesels that will be allowed to keep working are Philip, Mavis, Salty, Paxton, Sidney, BoCo, Norman, Den and Dart, and maybe Daisy. I have sent Diesel 10 off of Sodor to the Mainland until they assure he's trustworthy to come back. I'd rather doubt it. As for Diesel, 'Arry and Bert…I have had their motors removed completely and locked away under strict guard by the railway staff."

All the steam engines smiled delightfully. Diesel 10 was gone, and all the devious diesels were incapacitated to work. But they still had the friendly diesels to talk to.

"Anything else, sir?" asked James.

"A few days ago, Phelps and Gallagher went to court and demanded an investigation order on the entire Sudrian Police Department. Already, it's being heavily criticized for its problematic loopholes that allowed many of Sailor John's wishes to be accomplished. They've been ordered to look through their policy and make several changes and improvements."

"I see," said Gordon. "I do hope they'll input a new rule to protect passengers on board my express."

"Well, this is all very good to hear, sir," said Henry.

"I look forward to my message tonight, sir," said Thomas. "Thank you."

So the Fat Controller gave out jobs to the engines for the day and everyone worked usefully from start to finish…but Thomas kept thinking about what this message would be…and it was from the General. He thought and thought all day of what it could be.

When evening arrived, Thomas was finally ready to go to Crovan's Gate to see his message…but he decided not to go alone. As he left Annie and Clarabel back at Knapford Station, he saw Emily come by after finishing her work.

"Hello, Emily," he called. "I'm about to go to Crovan's Gate for my message from Phelps, Gallagher and the General…and I wonder…would you like to come with me? If it's for me…there might be something for you to see too. Maybe something that would motivate us to return to work?"

Emily looked up for a moment, then agreed. "Alright, Thomas. I'll come with you."

She switched lines and then she and Thomas set off side-by-side. They both wondered what this would be. Either way, they were interested and a little excited. When they arrived at Crovan's Gate Station, they saw a film projector on the platform. And Phelps and Gallagher were standing there, waiting.

"Detective Phelps? Detective Gallagher? What are you doing here? Is this your message?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, it is, Thomas," said Gallagher.

"What is it exactly, now that we're here?" asked Emily.

"This film projection you're about to see…is Sailor John's re-trial and sentencing," said Phelps. "The court has spent this past month carefully debating what punishments fit Sailor John's crimes. Usually, court hearings are NEVER recorded in any manner, but after everything Sailor John had plagued on Sodor ever since his escape…the judge agreed with me, Gallagher and the General that we should permit a recording of the absolute strictest penalties imposed upon Sailor John. Roll the film, Shay."

"Right." And Gallagher turned the projector to the station wall and activated it. Thomas and Emily saw the court room. There were five judges altogether. The judge who had sentenced Sailor John once before was there, but he had called upon four other judges of a higher stature to help with the sentencing. The court clerk was there too, and a jury was on the side of the room. Sailor John was chained in the dock and had four armed policemen guarding him.

 _"You are Sailor John?"_ said the head judge, pointing to their defendant.

" _Yes, your…honour,"_ Sailor John said reluctantly.

 _"So…you have appeared before us again…and as we warned you of, we WILL deal with you much more seriously. Court Clerk, if you please…"_

The court clerk looked up and spoke. _"Sailor John, you are have been summoned here from the Sudrian holding center to receive your sentences and learn your fate after your commission of multiple deadly and heinous crimes against the Sudrian Crown. Your crimes include, but are not limited to: prison escape, misuse of a prisoner's body, the murder of Larry Montague, launching the Kathryn Heist, thievery, mass murder of the many Sudrian citizens through morphine injection, using Sir Topham Hatt's diesels as leverage, setting fire to Brendam Docks resulting in serious damage to all three cranes, kidnapping one of Sir Topham Hatt's steam engines, destruction of Vicarstown Viaduct, attempted murder upon Thomas and Emily, and last but not least, resisting arrest with violence upon three officers. And after calculating and weighing the balance of the strictest penalties possible, for these crimes, you are sentenced to be on this day, imprisoned as follows for each crime…"_

The judge continued. _"For breaking out of prison: eight years. For using a prisoner's corpse: four years. For the murder of Larry Montague: twenty years. For performing the Kathryn Heist: fifteen years. For destroying Vicarstown Viaduct and cutting off transport to and from Sodor: four years. For kidnapping Emily: five years. For resisting arrest with violence against not one, but three policemen: nineteen years. These sentences altogether, make a grand total of seventy-five years."_

 _"This final sentence goes into effect today,"_ said another judge. _"The same twenty soldiers who stopped you at Vicarstown Station will take shifts of five armed men every few hours to guard your cell at all times."_

 _"And one more thing…Sailor John,"_ the third judge sad harshly. _"This penalty is NOT in your sentence for the moment…but if you ever so much as attempt to escape prison through ANY stunt at all, we will NOT let that endanger Sodor again. Therefore, if you try to escape, it is possible, however unlikely, that the Death Penalty would be added to your sentence."_

 _"If that ever should happen,"_ said the fourth judge. _"Just for the record, we have yet to decide if you would hang by the neck until dead…be lethally injected…or, since your actions have made us all SO angry and you have committed such horrendously traumatic crimes…we may possibly to turn to France's historical technique; the guillotine. Even without such a penalty, you will NOT see the open world ever again, especially given the length of your current sentences. Either way…may God have mercy upon your soul."_

 _"And so, this session of the Sudrian Court is officially adjourned!"_ And the head judge banged the gavel. After that, the policemen dragged Sailor John away, and out of the court room to transfer him to his now-permanent life in prison.

And the projector stopped. Thomas and Emily looked at each other in silence as they acknowledged what they just saw. The look in their eyes said everything to each other. They were very satisfied that Sailor John was put to such punishments and would have no method or hope of escape this time…but somewhere inside them, they felt a tingle of deep shock. The very man who befriended Thomas and hunted treasure with was under the threat of the death penalty if he tried to escape again. Then they broke the silence.

"Well, Emily. Sodor is a safe haven with Sailor John officially no more."

"Hmm. It's for the best, Thomas," said Emily. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Emily," said Thomas. "Thank you very much, Detectives."

"You're welcome, you two," said Phelps. "It is a true honour to know what you and your friends have done as service to this railway."

Thomas and Emily smiled, then went back to Tidmouth Sheds to tell the other engines the simple version of what they had just learned.

The next morning, everything seemed fully normal. All the engines were working regularly again, all the repairs had been done and life had returned to its original state on the Island of Sodor. But Thomas was beginning to have jumpy feelings…about Emily. After his biggest conflict and test of bravery ever, he had some new thoughts bubbling in his mind…and he something to tell Emily in a few days…and something to ask her.

* * *

And that's a wrap! For the record, no, I am not making any sequels to this story, there will be no more plotting and scheming. It's all DONE! Sailor John is in prison until he for some reason is properly reintroduced back into the TV series, the show will determine John's final fate. And it also means that one guy has to stop telling me what to put into the chapters as if he thinks he's in control of my story. Jesus Christ that was annoying. Also, if you think 75 years is too lenient on John, he's already an old man, so he'll be long dead before his sentence even comes close to being finished. Either way, the next few stories will focus on the aftermath of this story, so in your reviews, please give us your final opinion on this dramatic adventure, and we'll see you next time.


End file.
